Shenmue:Dragon Mirror Quest
by Kez Simpson
Summary: Final chapter and reflection chapter are up R&R this baby is over and it ain't coming back. Thank you all those loyal readers, enjoy and love you too! -Kez
1. Quiet Storm

Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by   
their respective trademark and copyright holders.  
  
This may be not be reproduced under any circumstances except for personal,   
private use. It may only be placed on an web site with my permission, email  
me here:(Majinfalcon@hotmail.com) Use of this fic on any other   
web site or as a part of any public display is strictly prohibited, and a   
violation of copyright.  
--------------------------------Chapter 1 Quiet Storm-------------------------------------  
  
Ryo eyes remained locked on to Shenhua's. It was obvious, this beautiful, naive girl, was destined to meet him. Ever since he saved her, and the white fawn from the river. It was no coincidence... Because now, both stood together in front of a Phenomenon in itself. Two giant size replicas of the Phoenix and Dragon mirrors. What could it mean?   
  
Ryo had traversed a long journey from Japan to get to where he was now, a remote region called Guilin.   
He was only 18 years old; yet he had been through so much adversity.  
  
The young man's face was very attractive, his cheekbone's advertised considerably, with eyebrows  
that streaked out and upward. Ryo's eyes a beautiful light brown, filled with determination.  
His hair a normal dark brown, held firm in place by gel; yet it poked out some, while still staying confined.   
One could tell he was of Japanese origin by gazing at him.  
  
Argurably, he was well built, none would deny he had a solid, balance frame. He was roughly under  
six feet, his weight was about average for that height as well.  
  
Casually dressed in a brown leather jacket, depicting a Tiger clawing in attack formation. The white tee  
shirt he wore upon his body, obviously bias to the latter. Below the waist, there was nothing special as well, sky  
blue jeans, as well as sports shoes.  
  
Shenhua was the very opposite of Ryo's look. Firstly, because she was girl, secondly because  
she lived in nature. However, her beautiful face acquired no blemishes over the 16 years  
she had been on Earth. If she let it out, her hair would be remarkably long, with its hazel texture.  
But she kept it in pigtails for her own convenience.  
  
Her clothes were very rural compared to Ryo's. She wore a plain butternut, cotton sewn dress.  
Shenhua's build was quite the opposite of Ryo's; It was more feminine, as well as petite.  
"Shenhua.." Ryo said softly.  
  
"Ryo...." She responded in and even softer tone.  
  
Both begin to move closer to each other. Closing the gap that parted their faces, lips.... Ryo realizing what was going to happen, immediately jerked away. Shenhua a bit surprised by the sudden action, gave him an appalling look.  
  
"Uh..Shenhua.."  
  
"Yes Ryo?" Her hands against her side, smiling as always.  
  
"Take me to Baliu village...."  
  
Shenhua reluctantly shook her head in agreement. Following the sound of the wind, they were outside the cave again. They began to trot down the path they had travel to reach this pre-determined destination. Shenhua dropped weakly to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Ryo immediately went to her side; touching her on the shoulder gently.  
  
"Shenhua...."  
  
Obviously, she wasn't over the fact that her Father was gone... Unfortunately for Ryo, there was nothing he could do really to comfort her. He wasn't good at this type of stuff. Being emotionally wasn't one of his real strengths, more of a weakness then anything. Yet stubbornly he tried his best to put in some kind of concern.  
  
"I just can't believe it...Father!!!" She shrieked  
  
Tears were starting to build up in her eyes. Her hands were trembling as she grabbed the dirt; clenching it as if she hated it. Which wasn't possible; since she loved nature and all its sorroundings. But nothing could faze her sorrow; her lost was to much. Going on appeared improbable; to say the least.  
  
The clouds erupted in a monstrous orchestra; conveniently, it fit the cumbersome mood of the occasion. The heavens felt that: once more, its dew would moisten the earth. Shenhua although deeply full with grief; saw the urgency of the situation, and acted accordingly. Rising to her feet; she rubbed the dampness from her eyes. Which were now red with irritation; as well as depression.  
"I'm sorry...Ryo..." She said in a coarse tone.  
  
"Shenhua, its ok. But we better go back to your house for shelter."  
  
"You're right...." 


	2. Comfort

---------------------------Chapter 2 comfort----------------------------------  
  
  
The silent downpour beat upon the house steadily; casually, the winds howled and bickered. In the sky above, lightning; acted as a guide for its furious companion thunder, while it laid havoc to anything that dare challenge its enraged vigor. Inside Shenhua's house, she sat alone, slouched in the corner; without purpose. Across the room, Ryo leaned against the wall with his eyes closed; pondering. Ryo knew the feeling of losing someone he loved. It hadn't been a year since he had lost his Father. The pain hurt him deeply, even though it didn't show physically. But still what could he do to help her? No...the better question was: "What should I do?" He had to do something;because something was better than nothing; in this situation. Ryo walked over to her, fighting anxiety along the way. She was only a few feet away, anxiety made it feel like a mile. Slowly, he crouched down to her; prompting her to open her eyes. Eyes, that were still with great distress; concealing the beauty of her eyes. Her face, lacked the constant smile it usually contained. How could he bring that back? He wasn't very good with words.   
  
"Shenhua..." Her name were the best words of comfort Ryo could think of.   
  
Although she acknowledged her name being called, she did not respond. Right now, her heart felt very heavy; even words from one adept at comforting, would do little for her now. Words would do little... With little warning, Shenhua sprung up and jumped into Ryo's arms; weeping hysterically. Ryo eyes widen considerbaly as she met his center. He wasn't that much drawn back at this. Finally, he realized; moments like this are little on words, and more on touch. Firmly he placed he arms around her backside; looking up at her ceiling as he did so. Outside the storm begin to let up, adapting to the mood of things.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Ryo eyes open and immediately he saw Shenhua's face. She was still sleeping though. Her eyes closed, a strand of hair dingled over her right eyelid. Shenhua beauty was remarkable, even in her slumber it made Ryo stare in awe so much; that he didn't notice her suddenly open them, and glance back at him.  
  
"Ryo..?" She said quizically.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
Ryo immediately blushed, and act as if he was staring in a boat.  
  
Shenhua begin to giggle because she knew he was staring at her, and the way he was staring at her.   
  
"Ryo, thank you. For comforting me, that is."  
  
"I did what I felt was right. I deserve no thanks." Ryo countered.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't have to do anything, but you did."  
  
Shenhua got up and went into the kitchen, Ryo followed.  
  
"Sit" She instructed.  
  
Ryo did as he was told.  
  
She sat a dish in front of him she had prepared earlier. They both ate breakfast quietly as the sun rose to high noon.  
  
Breakfast was gone now, both now stood in front of the Shenmue tree.  
  
"At lot has happening within a two day span Ryo. We were destined to meet each other, but I don't know the purpose. Your mirror is our only lead. Baliu village will have clues, but I don't know if it will have the answer.  
  
"I came this far. I don't intend to stop now." Ryo responded  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
Ryo and Shenhua headed down the path to Baliu village. 


	3. Dark Aura

---------------------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------------------  
Dark Aura  
  
A cool draft swept through a cellar of, an undisclosed location in China. Alone in the darkness; sat a man with a terribly violent aura. On his face was a noticable scar, of a conflict known only to him. His hair was tied in a long pony tail. In silence he sat like a statue, in the darkness. Suddenly, his silence was broken by the entering of one of his followers.  
  
"Something important has come up!"   
  
Lan Di gave him a long, cold, unforgiving stare. For it had better been something very essential. Very essential indeed, if his silence was to be broken for it.  
  
"Master Lan Di, we have a lead." The man dressed in a tailor made suit, said to his boss.  
  
Silence borken......  
  
Lan Di got up from his seated position; casually walking over to his minion.  
  
"What might that be?" He said in a very low, eerie tone.  
  
"The boy has followed you here."  
  
Boy? Could he mean Hazuki-Sensei's son? So he had followed him here. He had seem him on the rooftop of the Yellow head building in Kowloon. It puzzled him to why he was there. After seeing him defeat Don Nio, he felt it was fair enough to spare the boy. At least for the time being. But if what his follower says is true, he would have to kill the boy; should he cross him again.  
  
  
"You should not concentrate your resources on tracking that boy. The Phoenix mirror is what we are looking for. That is why we are here."  
  
Lan Di paused for a minute while continuing to give his Henchmen that same cold stare.  
  
"Now then, begone from my sight. I must continue to contemplate my course of action."  
  
In just like that, he was alone again in the darkness; with his thoughts. 


	4. Baliu Village

----------------------------Chapter 4 Baliu Village-------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Ryo knew they were close; for he could see one of the villagers carry   
grain upon his back, in the distance. The Sun's glare blatantly blocked their view  
for a brief interval; but once it cleared Baliu village was clearly in sight.  
Ryo eyes stared ahead; now with a newly determined gazed. This was it, here   
he had to find out the next step. Shenhua looked up at him, she could see the  
fire in his eyes; that unwavering focus.  
  
Shenhua and Ryo made there way down the hill to the village. A large wall surrounded  
the village inside.   
  
"The wall represents security and protection from invasion." Shenhua said as they  
made their way to the gate.  
  
Ryo nodded as he observed a massive wooden door; two massive pillars served as hinges,  
obviously this was the entrance. Two young men, dressed in similar attire; long  
cotton robes, served as guards to the entrance. They also looked similar, with the same  
haircut; head fully shaven, long ponytail in the back.  
  
Immediately, they recognize Shenhua, however the stranger beside her was a different  
story.  
  
"Shenhua, so you have returned." The one of the right spoke diligently  
  
Shenhua nodded.  
  
"And who is the stranger fellow with you?" The one on the left asked next.  
  
"He is no stranger, he is, the one..." Shenhua begin to stammer  
  
Ryo took the iniative to introduce himself.  
  
"My name is Hazuki Ryo" Ryo did the Hazuki bow in respect.  
  
They nodded in respect as well, however they were still skeptical, and still  
had questions.  
  
"I'm Wang-san and this XiongZhang. Your clothes are different you are not from this  
region, am I right?"  
  
"Yes." Ryo answered politely  
  
"He is here to get information about a mirror made of phantom riverstone" Shenhua  
cut in.  
  
"A mirror? May I see it?"   
  
  
Ryo took out the Phoenix mirror from his back pocket and placed it in Wang-san's hand.  
The village native marveled at the magnificent design.  
  
"This is indeed from this region, but how would an outsider like you get his hands  
on it."  
  
Wang-san handed back to Ryo after a brief interval of observation.  
  
"I don't know much about this mirror. But the Phoenix here is sacred. You should  
talk to the village elder, he would know more about the legend. 


	5. Council with the Elder

------------------------Chapter 5 Council with the Elder-----------------------  
  
  
  
  
Finally, they were in; currently the village elder was Ryo's main focus. But all  
around them, the villagers were engaging in vivid activity. A little girl passed  
by carrying a pot of water; an old man casually drink herbal tea from a clay cup; three  
young men begin perfoming exercises over a perpendicular, wooden pole.  
  
"Shenhua do you know where the elder is?" Ryo questioned her.  
  
"Master Qin Tan, yes I know where he is. He resides at the shrine, at the  
end of the village" Shenhua said in a soft tone.  
  
After a brief walk, they found themselves in front of the shrine. Ryo find that  
the shrine was shaped much like the one in Wan chai. Yet the gate was made  
of wood, rather then steel. Like the front gate, there stood a guard.  
  
"Shenhua, are you here to see Master Qin Tan" He asked  
  
"Yes, that is exactly who I'm here to see." She answered  
  
"And this strange man accompanying you, I take it he is here for that as well"  
  
Shenhua nodded agreeingly.  
  
The gate guard stared at Ryo briefly, before speaking again.  
  
"You look like a Martial Artist, I gather you are here to recieve training from  
Master Qin Tan in Tajiquan."  
  
"Training, Tajiquan?" Ryo said confused.  
  
"No, Li, he is here for another reason." Shenhua said commandingly  
  
"Master Qin Tan is in his main study, reading a book on philosophy. Go as you  
wish."  
  
Ryo and Shenhua made their way to his main study. They immediately noticed   
drafty as well as dusty room. In the shadows, the silent turning of pages could be heard.  
  
  
"Master Qin Tan...." Shenhua said in a low tone.  
  
There is a brief moment of silence, before a, brown eyed, grey haired figure appeared  
before them. Upon his head was a small circular, green hat, which match the  
button shirt, and baggy cotton pants he wore. He stroked his beard, and smiled  
in a robust manner.  
  
"Shenhua." He greeted her enthusiastically.  
  
  
Shenhua returned the smile and bowed in respect.  
  
"And you, you who are you? Hmm hmm?" He said examining Ryo's posture in the process  
  
Ryo stared directly at him and said.  
  
"My name is Hazuki Ryo"  
  
The Master was appalled by the name, yet it sounded familiar somehow.  
  
"That sounds like a name from a far Eastern land...hmm, I forget its name.."  
  
Qin Tan begin to pace outside, Ryo and Shenhua followed. Unexpectingly, the Master  
spun around.  
  
"Ah yes! Your name origin is from... Japan."  
  
"Wow, how did you know this?" Ryo said partially shocked.  
  
"I have come across that name before. I just do not remember where. Enough  
about that, you must have an important objective to have travel so far."   
  
Ryo nodded and went into his back pocket; pulling out his only lead.  
  
"This, the Phoenix mirror..." Ryo handed it to him.  
  
The old Master's eyes widen at the sight of it.   
  
"This mirror....." A long pause.  
  
  
"It is indeed from this region. This mirror has more to it, than meets the eye."  
  
"Yes, I've heard many things about it already" Ryo added.  
  
"Tell me what you have learned, and what you know about the mirror."   
  
The Master asked interested. 


	6. Qin Tan, Tajiquan Master

----------------------------Chapter 6 Qin Tan, Tajiquan Master---------------  
  
  
  
"In Japan, I learned from Master Chen, a respectable Martial Arts master of  
the Diving Swallow style. He told me that the Phoenix mirror when paired with  
the Dragon mirror, Chi You would resurrect itself. Chi You is supposedly a legendary  
Chinese monster that will devour our world."  
  
"That is partly true, but the interpretation of Chi You isn't exactly what the   
legend says." Master Qin Tan tried to clarify.  
  
"Oh?" Ryo said not understanding.  
  
"I'll get into that later...continue." Master Qin Tan put his hands behind his back.  
  
"Oh yes, next I Journeyed to Hong Kong. The Wan Chai area... I was searching  
for a man named Zhu Yuanda. I didn't find him in Wan Chai, however I learned  
about the four wude there"  
  
"Interesting, that is something only Martial Artist of true virtue know of, did   
you forget them?" The Master aked seriously.  
  
"No, I have not forgot them." Ryo answered.  
  
"Then please tell me what you know about each."  
  
"Ok...There is JIE, judge yourself without conceit, and do not show or use your  
moves thoughtlessly. I learned this from Master Zhoushan of the Guang Martial  
Arts school. GON, practice everyday without neglect. Jianmin a Master of  
the Chen style of Tai Chi taught me this one. Next, there was DAN, be brave  
and stay calm to make the right decision. Zhangyu gave me a valuable lesson   
on this. Finally, there was YI, never hesitate to what is right. Guixiang, yet  
another Master of the Chen style of Tai Chi told me about this one."  
  
  
Master Qin Tan chuckled to himself.  
  
"You are so young, yet you know so much. At the same time you have much to learn."  
  
"After that, and many battles with the Chiyoumen. I found Zhu Yuanda, but he  
had a different explanation for the mirrors. He said when both mirrors are  
together, it will make a map to the riches of the Qin dynasty" Ryo stopped after  
this.  
  
"Zhu Yuanda, he is well known throughout the Martial Arts world. His theory  
may be true as well. I've seen the mirrors, both mirrors before. Throughout  
history these mirrors where the objects of destruction. Countless have died  
to gain possession of their power. A power I've never seen myself. Yet  
it drives the heart of men to darkness."  
  
The Master looked at Ryo deeply when asking the next question.  
  
"Where is the other mirror?"  
  
Ryo looked away in distress when he begin to speak.  
  
"It was stolen by a man named Lan Di, he killed my Father as well..."  
  
There is another pause. Shenhua grabbed on Ryo's arm to get some kind of compromise  
in his look. But there was none.  
  
"My condolences...was your Father named Iwao by any chance?"  
  
"Yes it was..." Ryo said in a low tone.  
  
"Now I remember, many years ago two men came to this village. One was Japanese,  
the other Chinese. I gather by the similar physical attributes Iwao Hazuki  
was your father....the other was Zhou Sungming...yes that's right."  
  
Ryo face lit up with enthusiasm, maybe this man did know something about his  
father.  
  
"Sir, what do you know!?" Ryo said these words with feeling.  
  
"Calm down young one, sit down, and I shall tell you what you wish to know."   
  
Ryo sat down as instructed, Shenhua sat beside him.  
  
"As I said, your father and Zhou Sungming came here years ago to train. Both  
were very talented Martial Artist, with great potential. They came here to refine  
their skills, to make their Kung fu better."   
  
"Is that all?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No, your father...hmm his style was very unusual. It was a style of fighting  
that utilized hands, feet; as well as throw moves. I forget its name." The Master  
stroke his chin; looking for the answer.  
  
"Jujitsu.."   
  
"That's it... Very interesting style. I gather he trained you before he passed?"  
  
"Yes me and my father trained a lot. I'm the last link to the Hazuki style."  
Ryo said agreeing.  
  
"Yes you are; be responsible."   
  
"Master, I understand Zhou Sungming; was the master of the Tiger Swallow style."  
  
"Indeed, a very deadly fighting art. The ferocity of a tiger, and the swiftness  
of a swallow. A double edge sword..." The master said in all seriousness.  
  
"Lan Di said my father murdered Zhou Sungming. I don't want to believe it  
is true. But even Zhu Yuanda doesn't know what happen between them. I don't  
know what to believe...." Ryo looked away, obviously in an unsettled state of mind.  
  
  
"They were good...no great friends. I would not know, why or how a tragedy, such as  
you have told me; would occur between the two."  
  
Ryo looked down at the ground in an uncertain manner. If he didn't know what  
happened between the two...who knew?  
  
"Now then, about the mirrors. I will tell you of another theory."  
  
Ryo's attention was fully focused on what the man was saying now. 


	7. Infinite Power

-------------------------Chapter 7 Ifinite Power----------------------------  
  
  
What was this truth, Ryo had to know what it was.  
  
"Chi you, the a legendary monster that we devour this world. This should not be  
taken so literally." The Master stoll to one of his book.  
  
"What do you mean Qin Tan?" Ryo asked confused.  
  
"When the Phoenix and Dragon meet, the possessor will be granted the power of  
the Chiyou monster!."  
  
  
Shenhua clutched Ryo's arm with a firm grip when these words were spoken.  
  
"Do you mean!?"   
  
"Yes! They would be granted an infinite power in which could destroy the world as  
we know it."   
  
Qin Tan showed Ryo and Shenhua an old descriptive picture of the Chiyou monster.  
A terribly shaped reptile like demon was illustrated. The duo's reaction was  
apparent, they were obviously disgusted by its features. Master Qin Tan continued.  
  
" So you see, Ryo Hazuki, you must keep that mirror as far away from this organization  
called the Chiyoumen."  
  
"But! I must find Lan Di!" Ryo challenged.  
  
"I know you want revenge for your father. But by doing so, you risk the lives  
of the entire world, do you understand this!?" The Master countered.  
  
"What should I do? Run all my life?"   
  
"I am only a guide, I do not know your destiny. So in the end, it is your decision."  
  
Master Qin Tan begin to walk away.  
  
"Master wait!" Ryo yelled.  
  
The Master stopped in his tracks and listened.  
  
"If you are a guide, where should I go to next?"  
  
  
Master Qin Tan chuckled himself for a bit.  
  
"You have a guide, she will be more valuable to you on your journey then I every could."  
  
Ryo looked at Shenhua, she seem to be blushing.  
  
"I will tell you this though. There is a village in Guizhou, a Miao village, one of these  
villages holds the answer. I cannot tell you if it is free of danger, but go  
on your own accord. You may stay here as long as you want to prepare."  
  
"Thank you very much"   
  
Ryo performed the Hazuki bow in respect to the Master. The Master went on his way  
as Ryo looked to Shenhua.  
  
"Shenhua, I don't want you to get into this, but if what he says is true..."  
  
Shenhua immediately cut him off.  
  
"Ryo I will journey with you to Guizhou. You won't be able to do it alone."  
  
"Shenhua...."  
  
She immediately hugged him, wrapping her arms around him firmly. Ryo looked up  
and a half of smile appeared across his face.  
  
"Destiny...." He thought to himself. 


	8. Tajiquan PushHands

----------------------------- Chapter 8 Tajiquan's Push-Hands -----------------------------------  
  
  
Master Qin Tan carefully looked through his study, looking for a particular poem.  
  
"Ah here it is"   
  
He stated as he found what he had been searching for so patiently.  
  
"From a distant land in the East, from across the sea, he shall appear. He does not know of the strength hidden within him. The strength that would destroy him. The strength that would fulfill his wishes. When he is ready, he shall seek me out. I shall wait... This encounter has been my destiny since ancient times. A Dragon shall emerge from the earth, and dark clouds shall obscure the heavens. A Phoenix shall descend from above, its wings will create a purple wind. In the midst of the pitch-black night, a morning star shall glisten, alone..."  
  
  
Could he be the one? The one that is recited in this poem. Obviously, he did  
come from a far eastern land. But did he possess this strength that is talked about in the   
poem. Master Qin Tan put it away. iWe shall see.../i, he thought to  
himself.  
  
Ryo laid down on the floor mat prepared for him. He already had eaten their delicious dinner  
consisting mostly of vegetables, but Ryo didn't mind. Shenhua laid beside his mat with her own.  
The beautiful girl a victim of the sandman so early; she laid quiet, peaceful and serene.  
  
Ryo was attracted to her, although he would never admit it openly. There was just something  
about her, maybe it was the innocence. Perhaps because she trusted him with her well being. His  
Father's dying words ringed in his head. iKeep friends...those you love close to you.../i  
Even though he only knew Shenhua for a few days, he cared for her.  
  
"Don't worry Shenhua, I will protect you."  
  
As he looked down at her dormant body. She was only half asleep and could hear Ryo's words.  
Her heart paced faster at the sound of these words. iRyo will watch over me.../i She thought.  
  
---The Next Day---  
  
Ryo was up bright and early practicing his moves outside. The sun barely lit the ground as of  
yet. Shenhua found that she was laying by her lonesome, when she woke up.  
  
  
Qin Tan, and two of his students slowly approach to where Ryo was warming up at. They came  
to a sudden halt when they saw Ryo practicing an art of fighting unfamiliar to their on.  
The Jujitsu practitioner, not noticing them, rushed forward; balance centered, with his elbow   
at an acute angle. Dust shot from all angles of the ground as Ryo let out an agressive grunt.  
  
"Impressive move, what's it called?" Master Qin Tan intruded.  
  
Ryo a bit startled, turned to the Master and his two apprentices.  
  
"Ah, its called Elbow Assault" Ryo said in an even tone.  
  
" A full body rush, led by the elbow. Jujitsu is a powerful art indeed."  
  
Ryo gave a modest nod of approval.  
  
"I gather you are not familiar with Tajiquan, Push-Hands and Striking-Hands?"  
  
"No, Master Qin Tan, what is this Push-Hands?" Ryo asked confused.  
  
Qin Tan looked to his two students, Wang and Zhang.  
  
"Many practitioners attack with to much ferocity. They immediately give you an advantage by  
leaving themselves open. Balance is the most open part of Martial Arts. To many practitioners  
neglect this basic fundamental. When you neglect balance, vital organs are most often left  
open. I gather you have faced off with people who do this?" The Master asked.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Ryo, come, spar, let me show you what I am talking about."  
  
  
Master Qin Tan, put his left leg to the rear at a slanted angle, and his right leg bent towards  
the front.  
  
"This is the Bow-Arrow stance." The Master instructed.  
  
Ryo stepped into the basic Hazuki stance; shifting sixty percent of his weight to his right leg,  
and forty percent to his left leg.  
  
"Ah, interesting form. It guards well, but does it guard well when you attack?"  
  
Ryo ignored this, and immediately step forward performing a right jab. Master Qin Tan was   
hardly caught off guard, since he quickly dropped backwards; and deflected the punch with both  
his palms. This sent Ryo off balance; Qin Tan immediately intercepted Ryo in the gut with a  
well placed jab.  
  
"Ugghhh"  
  
Ryo fell to the ground a few feet away. He had been taught a yet another lesson. The Master's  
students help Ryo up.  
  
"uh..what was that...?"  
  
Master Qin Tan; his hands to his rear now, gave a positive smile.  
  
"Eagle parry, followed by Eagle strike."  
  
One of the Master's housemaids came up handing Ryo the move scroll.  
  
"The idea and philosophy behind the move is in that scroll. One can not learn Push-hands and  
Striking-hands overnight. Study it diligently, eventually you'll get it."   
  
Shenhua came running to Ryo's side, for she had viewed what had happened. Her general concern  
was for Ryo's current state of health.  
  
"Ryo are you ok?" She said in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yes, Shenhua..I'm fine." He responded general sincere.  
  
"I gather, you two will go on your journey today?" Master Qin Tan questioned.  
  
"Yes...we will leave today." Ryo immediately answer.  
  
"Ah, I bid you farewell then. It is likely, I will see you again."  
  
The Master and his students departed.  
  
"I had a dream yesterday. My father was in it."  
  
Ryo touched her on the shoulder, and he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Shenhua, I know it will be hard.."  
  
"No, he had a message. He said journey to Guiyang for the answer."  
  
"Guiyang?"  
  
"Yes, I never been there myself..." She said a little worried.  
  
"Is it in Guizhou?"  
  
"Yes it is, and we will find the answer there I know it." Shenhua said with newly found confidence  
in her tone.  
  
"Yeah.." 


	9. Bandits in the Woods

Thanks for all the reviews, you know who you are. ;) (Tatsu, Relena, etc.) =)  
------------------------------Chapter 9 Bandits in the Woods-------------------------------------  
  
Guilin was a mountain region, so one would expect a rigorous journey both to and fro. Many moutain  
ranges stood tall, superior, attributing a monstrous size as well.  
  
The mountain pass wasn't exactly the easiest pass to traverse. However, Ryo and Shenhua had  
come that way, so they would have to make their way back that way. Besides, Shenhua knew the  
region extremely well. Most of the paths she knew like the back of her hand. Which was a lot  
to say, since the paths sometimes stretched for several miles.  
  
They had been traveling for a couple of days now. Ryo was hardly exhausted, and seem to always  
be moving at a faster pace then Shenhua. He had slowed for her quite a bit, because exhaustion  
had come over her quite a few times. Which was odd since she was use to moutain trials.  
  
Shenhua looked up to the sky which was now regressing towards nightfall. The sun gradually  
made its way to the other side of the planet, for it duties over the current hemisphere were done.  
Ryo notices this, he knew they would have to find shelter soon. Shenhua seem to have the same idea,  
as he looked at her face for compromise.  
  
The trees seem to enclose around them making a secluded feel apparent. They were traveling downslope;  
one avid in geography, would know they were headed towards leveled ground.  
  
Casually, the moon had found its way into the sky now; stars continued to creep into their assigned  
areas; creating a beautiful picture. Ryo looked to Shenhua again, this time initiating conversation.  
  
"Shenhua we should really found shelter, it is getting dark and...."  
  
She cut Ryo off.  
  
"Can't you smell it?"  
  
Ryo gave her a perplexed stare.  
  
"I can smell wood burning, perhaps someone has settled up ahead..."  
  
Ryo could smell it now that he was informed about it. He could also see a distant light, it was  
at the bottom of the slope.  
  
"Oh I do now, we should see."  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the area where the fire was burning; in the middle of the woods.  
Two locals sat by the fire, having not noticed the two strangers approaching them. Ryo decided  
to alert them of their presense.  
  
"Excuse me."  
A bit startled, one of the locals; a rather pudgy fellow, picked up a piece of firewood and was ready to attack, but he  
was immediately stopped by his companion.  
  
"Sorry, excuse my friend, he is a bit jumpy."  
  
The man seem to have the popular hairstyle of the region, with his head fully shaven; and a ponytail  
going down his back. He wasn't exactly the most attractive fellow, having a few blemishes to   
show on his face. His complexion wasn't the best either, eyes were beady, black, but filled  
with a quite innocence. The gentlemen's clothes were nothing special, a white linen vest, with  
firey red pants.  
  
The fellows companion seem to wear similar attire, yet he was hardly considered anywhere near being  
attractive; he would even admit that. The back of his head was fully shaven, leaving the top full  
of bushy unattended hair. His eyes were also very dark and beady like his counterpart.  
  
"No problem" Ryo responded, hardly wavered.  
  
Shenhua cluthed on to Ryo's arm, she was a little afraid of the ordeal that almost occured.  
  
"Sit down, sit down, tell us who you are, lets converse." The smaller of the two gestured.  
  
Ryo and Shenhua sat opposite of the two, still a little uncomfortable with the new found strangers.  
"My name is Ryo, Hazuki, this is Shenhua" Ryo said with some effort.  
  
"Hazuki? That name isn't from this region. Forgive me for asking, but are you a foreigner?"  
  
"Yes, I'm from a land far from here. Its called Japan."  
  
"Interesting, oh excuse me, my name is Cai Lun, and this is my brother Cai Lin."  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
"So why are you two wandering about?" Lun asked interested on the subject.  
  
"Ah, we are traveling to a Miao village called Guiyang."  
  
"Oh, Guiyang eh?." The Lin answered.  
  
"A dangerous place for Foreigners." Lun added.  
  
"I see."  
  
"But you got to be careful, these woods aren't safe." Lin said in a nervous tone.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yes, a bandit group called the Deadly Snakes they attack wanderers in this region, so be careful."  
  
"Will be fine. But thanks for informing us, will watch out."  
  
"Not a problem. You can sleep here with us for the night. I guess will part ways in the morning." Lun smiled.  
  
Shenhua eyes were full of fear; was this really getting to her? He thought to himself.  
Ryo gaze was comforting to her, it release some of the tension she had on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Shenhua, just rest for now."  
  
Shenhua nodded, resting her head on Ryo's shoulder  
---The next Day---  
  
Ryo was somewhat tired of eating nothing but dry fish, it annoyed him, but he would never show it on  
his exterior. The wind rustled effortlessly through the leaves, resulting in a restless sound. Above, the  
sun found its way back to the Guizhou region.  
Having bid farewell to their newly found friends; Shenhua and Ryo set off again. The paths looked  
boringly the same to Ryo. Well, getting to Guizhou wasn't gonna be an easy ordeal. Both knew  
it would take days, maybe weeks, they were prepare however.   
  
It was about noon when they came across a tree with an omnious message that read: "Beware of the  
Snake." Ryo turned immediately, their was a rustling noise in the bushes behind them.  
"Ryo..." Shenhua said fearfully.  
  
Two figures jump from behind the bushes, revealing themselves; one laughing hysterically, the other  
smirking arrogantly. The two agressors, both dressed in ragged attire; homemade mask concealed their   
faces. Only their eyes could be seen, black, and full of menance.  
"What the!?" Ryo said somewhat confused.  
  
Shenhua let out a shriek as two more appeared from behind them, dressed similar to their allies. Ryo glanced back in with his peripheral  
vision.  
  
"So we got stragglers do we?" The apparent leader gestured.  
  
"I think so, give us your things, and the girl too" Another spoke.  
  
"She'll come for a pretty price hehe"  
  
Ryo sized up his opponents, he would have to take each them out with decisive moves. At the same time  
he had to watch that Shenhua doesn't get hurt.  
  
"So what will it be? You gonna do it our way right?" The leader asked.  
  
"Like Hell I will, Shenhua run!" Ryo retorted.  
  
Shenhua ran towards a nearby tree; crouching by it; in fear, her concerns focusing on Ryo.  
  
"Hah! If that is your decision...will show you what the Deadly Snakes do to fools like you.."   
  
They begin to surround Ryo; snickering confident they would do away with the foriegner promptly.  
Ryo got into his stance, raising his right arm to his chest level; his left arm slightly above  
his waist.  
  
"Come on!" Ryo Challenged.  
  
Ryo saw an opening in their defense; decisively, he performed a foward tumble to get out of their circle. Any  
advantage they had of attacking him completely were all but gone. As soon as he rolled up to his  
feet. He was met with his first attack, a unorthodox spinning roundhouse kick; Ryo easily parried  
the kick, following up the parry with a strike to his opponent's abdomen. The bandit eyes gaped out  
from his sockets as he fell back; disoriented, the wind escaping from his stomach.  
  
Ryo wasted no time charging at the next bandit, where he was met with a left punch which he  
anticipated completely; dodging it slightly, he immediately focused his strength into his mid section;  
charging head on with his elbow into his enemies solar plexus. The result was the same as the first,  
the bandit dropped to the ground unconscious.  
  
The Japanese native, took a shot to the chin, which he was unprepared for; since he had finished dispatching the  
previous fallen. A little off balance from the punch, Ryo quickly recovered; basically because  
he didn't possess a glass jaw. His focus hardly lost, Ryo countered with a series of punches that  
decimated the bandits upper and lower body.  
  
The leader looked in awe at his fallen comrades, he quickly regained his composure however.  
  
"You! I'll show you!"  
  
"Bring it!" Ryo countered.  
  
The leader stormed at Ryo with a flying axe kick, in which Ryo easily evaded. The bandit  
followed it up with a high side kick; Ryo found this very easy to guard since it was intolerably  
slow. Ryo countered with an open hand strike aimed at his opponent's left pectoral, the impact  
stunned the bandit, before he hit the ground; incapacitated.  
  
"Ah..." Ryo sighed a relief  
  
Shenhua ran over to his side hugging him with an unyeilding grip.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok" She said with compassion in her tone.  
  
"I would never let them hurt you.." He looked down into her eyes; sincere.  
-----------------------------------  
  
Again thanx for the reviews, I will continue to update. Keep this fic alive with reviews. :) 


	10. GuiZhang's Arrival

Thank you all for the reviews once again. They really help me to go on, and such.   
Updates will keep coming~ =)  
------------------------------Chapter 10 GuiZhang's Arrival--------------------  
  
It was high noon in the port of Aberdeen, the port was vastly populated with   
locals, most involving commerce; ranging from: "Gambling, hustling, fortune   
telling." The sun's glow never gave, mostly due to the lack of clouds.   
They seem to sparsely populate other areas of the sky.   
  
"I'm finally here..." GuiZhang whispered to himself.  
  
GuiZhang, Master Chen's only son, and most trusted bodyguard; stood upon a   
massive liner which was stubbornly pulling into port.  
  
He had a look of all seriousness, his eyes; a coarse black, held no innocence.   
Yet they flickered with the same fire and determination of Ryo's. GuiZhang   
kept his hair; which was the same color as his eyes, strictly formal.   
Basically it was straight, yet in a asymmetric style. Many women would   
find him genuinely attractive. He spoke went a deep tone voice, which was   
very intimidating.  
  
GuiZhang's dress code was hardly bias to his formal look, since his attire   
consisted of a twopiece suit, dark; with white stripes. Which fit his build,   
a build similar to Ryo's.  
  
This wasn't his first trip to this region. Despite living in Japan for the   
latter part of his life, he had lived in Hong Kong for a good portion as well.  
  
GuiZhang promptly departed the boat upon docking. Finding Ryo was his   
objective as of now...  
  
"Wherever he may be...." GuiZhang thought to himself.  
  
He would first have to consult with Master Tao. According to his father,   
the Tao stays atYan Tin apartments, in Wan Chai. GuiZhang knew exactly how to   
get there, unlike Ryo who was completely unfamiliar with the Quarter system.  
  
------  
  
It had only taken him a half hour to traverse to South Carmain Quarter.   
Here he found a very rundown area. Most of the apartments looked unlivable to him. They all favored a greyish, dreary  
look. GuiZhang didn't realized that the area got so bad, probably due to poor maintenence.  
  
The only bright spot he could spot was a park by the name of 'Lotus.'   
In the middle appeared to be a well kept tree.. Crimson leaves feel from the   
tree, waning to the ground.  
  
Up the road there seem to be an intersection, and a sign that blantly pointed   
out where Yan Tin apartments was. GuiZhang made his way down the right path,   
ahead he could see an elderly lady standing in front of the building.   
She was wearing a red sweater, and fitted with a type of red dress that went   
down to her ankles.  
  
He made eye contact with her, and gestured a head nod like to say 'hey,' out   
of courtesy. Her expression didn't change much, in fact it seem as she was   
angry about something, by the look of her expression. Yet, for those who   
knew her, she wasn't, in fact she might be in a good mood, the only way you   
would know was by talking to her.  
  
"You! What's your business here!?" The elderly lady asked investigating.  
  
"I'm looking for Master Tao" GuiZhang answered.  
  
"Are you a Land Shark!?" The elderly lady went on..  
  
"I seriously doubt that." GuiZhang said looking her in they eyes.  
  
"You don't look like one, the way you dress, and your eyes. I apologize."   
  
"No problem. My name is Chen GuiZhang." He said in a calm tone.  
  
"I'm Guixhang, what is your business with Master Tao?"   
  
"She might know where a friend went."   
  
"Come in, I will tell you what I know."  
  
She led him inside her apartment. A small one room apartment, and which the   
table populated at least 40% of the room's space. On the stove she was   
boiling water, she poured GuiZhang a cup of it. He politely accepted..  
  
"I believe I know who this friend might be."  
  
GuiZhang's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, a young man from Japan who went by the name of Ryo Hazuki." Guixhang   
revealed..  
  
"That's him, do you know where he went!?"   
  
"Contain yourself." She said commandingly.  
  
GuiZhang did so, realizing he was getting to jumpy.  
  
"He saved me from the land sharks, he was so naive, saying it is what anyone  
would do, which isn't true at all in our world."  
  
Guixhang went on.  
  
"Last I heard, he was off to a region called Guilin."  
  
GuiZhang finished the tea, and got up from his seat.  
  
"You should speak to Lishao Tao before you go."  
  
"I will."  
  
"She is probably at Man Mo temple, she moved from Yan Tin apartments a long   
time ago."  
  
GuiZhang nodded once again.  
  
"I'll be on my way, thank you for your help"  
  
GuiZhang departed.  
  
--------------  
  
"Man Mo Temple..."  
  
The steel gates were open, meaning the temple was open to those who wish to   
pray. GuiZhang obviously was not here for that. He walked in pass the   
assortment of pottery that was adjacent to the stone pavement which he   
traversed on. The main door to the temple was a massive red door. GuiZhang  
pushed it open, in which ensued a loud groaning noise. Immediately the   
smell of burning incense blessed his nose.  
  
The temple was full of hanging ornaments in a decorated style. In the back   
there was a shrine where people could pray for those passed on. GuiZhang   
immediately noticed that a man and woman were conversing over in the corner.   
The woman's hair was in a long ponytail, and look very healthy looking.  
  
"Perhaps they might know where the Master is."  
  
GuiZhang approached them noticing now that the man was dressed in a long   
white robe, that possessed the yin yang symbol. The woman, was dressed in a   
long blue dress, which split at the thighs on both sides. Which revealed   
part of her muscular thighs. She noticed GuiZhang approaching, and stared  
at him with her dark; amber colored eyes. The man also noticed him, his eyes   
an ordinary black.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
"I'm looking for a Master Lishao Tao."  
  
"What do you want with the Master?" The man asked.  
  
"Its about someone, could you help me?" GuiZhang asked.  
  
"Yes, please, what is your name?"   
  
"My name is Chen GuiZhang."  
  
She looked to the man she knew as Master Mo, with a glance of interest.  
  
"Come with me."   
  
The woman exited the temple, leaving GuiZhang with Master Mo.  
  
"Are you Master Tao?" GuiZhang said a little impatient.  
  
"No, I am Master Mo."  
  
"Huh..? So who was that woman?" GuiZhang said confused.  
  
"Go find out."  
  
"Right.." GuiZhang said the least bit inspired.  
  
Eventually he made his way outside where the woman stood with both her hands   
across her chest.  
  
"So you're Chen's son." She said in an even tone.  
  
"That's right, and I gather you are Lishao Tao." He said convinced he was  
right.  
  
"So you're not like him? Hazuki Ryo.." Master Tao asked.  
  
"I'm not at all. But we do share a common goal."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"   
  
"To make sure Lan Di doesn't get his hands on both mirrors." GuiZhang   
explained.  
  
"You sound determined just like him, do you think you can stop Lan Di?"  
  
"I'll have to try."  
  
"Come.." Master Tao extended her hand out  
  
"What?" GuiZhang said confused and drawn aback.  
  
"I want to see how good your Kung Fu is..."   
  
"Kung Fu? You want to fight me?"   
  
"More like sparring, now come..."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
GuiZhang extended his right hand forward, the front side of his hand facing up.  
He kept his left hand at a forty five degree angle from his body,with the   
backside of his hand facing up. He kept his weight shifted fifty-fifty   
between each leg, before he continued.  
  
"But I must say, it feels awkward fighting you..."  
  
"Because I'm a women?"  
  
"Basically..." He responded truthfully.  
  
"Then perhaps I was wrong about you not being like Hazuki."  
  
"Perhaps.."  
  
-----  
That's all for this chapter =P  
  
Its up to your reviews, if you want to see their sparring scene tell me. Otherwise, I won't know. :O 


	11. Bajiquan Vs Diving Swallow

Firstly, Thank you for the long review 'Ren'. It was really inspiring, and thank you  
for all the other reviews, they are equally rewarding. =)  
Chapter 11  
-------------------------Bajiquan vs. Diving Swallow -----------------------------  
  
GuiZhang quickly sprung up a feint with his left leg; Tao hardly went for the  
fake as she stepped out of range of GuiZhang's immediate foward kick. The   
Master took the initiative; fiercely countering with a well placed forearm to   
GuiZhang's side.  
  
GuiZhang fell back, completely thrown off balance by the blow.  
  
"Auuugh.." GuiZhang grunted.  
  
He slouched somewhat, placing his hand under his rib cage.  
  
"Really now, you gave me a free shot didn't you?"  
  
Lishao said mocking him, yet with a serious look.  
  
"Time to get serious..." He said to himself.  
  
Slowly, he rose to his fighting posture. His eyes concentrated on her fully.  
GuiZhang gradually closed the gap between him, and his opponent. The two   
locked eyes, both trying to anticipate the other's next action.  
  
GuiZhang again broke the ice, this time; strongly stepping foward with a  
swift back fist, she easily intercepted this; blocking it with her forearm.  
Wasting no time, he followed with his other hand trying to grab that forearm,  
but all he grabbed was air, she had already stepped out of his reach.   
  
"But how...!"  
  
The Diving Swallow practitioner dashed forward perfoming a series of kicks  
at Master Tao. Nimbly, she evaded all of them, none came close to striking  
her. GuiZhang jumped back out of fighting range appalled on why he couldn't  
connect.  
  
"You rely to much on your eyes." She said observant to the situation.  
  
Chen's son panted, he was genuinely frustrated, the look on his face showed it.  
This woman really was one of Hong Kong's most Eldest Masters. Her moves were  
amazingly refined, he couldn't sense her movements, which seem to flow with  
the wind.  
  
This was it, he wouldn't be stubborn, if he couldn't land a hit in the next series; he would  
admit defeat.  
  
GuiZhang approached once again, striking instantaneously with a open hand  
towards her face, she dispatched this move by stepping in with a well timed  
high knife hand block, her next move was a open hand striked aimed at his   
abdomen.  
  
Surprisingly, he managed to evade this, and wrapped his arm around the hand. She quickly  
tried to strike with her other hand, but GuiZhang had already grabbed it.  
A shocked look came over her face, but before she could regain her composure. GuiZhang  
methodically swept her feet from under her in an attempt to floor her, but before  
he could; she escaped. Decisively, she struck his throat; with a knife hand attack, followed  
by a blow to his abdomen; sending an uncontrolled burn throughout GuiZhang's body.  
  
"oouffff!"   
  
A large portion of air escaped from him; his body imploding with distress . He fell back   
several feet in disarray. GuiZhang didn't know what hit him...  
  
"Your moves need refining."  
  
GuiZhang kept his head down still trying to catch his breath...  
  
"That move..." GuiZhang observed, obviously winded  
  
"Demon's Triangle, it is a advanced technique in the Bajiquan style."  
  
GuiZhang finally caught his breath...  
  
"My Father was right about you.."   
  
"Master Chen? Yes, I respect that man considerably."   
  
"Master Tao, I didn't mean to come off as..."  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"Xuiying Hong, that is my name. I gather you're tired of addressing me as 'Master?'"  
  
"Xuiying, I have to admit, your skill is superior to mines." He admitted.  
  
"Your styles are different, but you fight like him." She pointed out.  
  
"Like Ryo? Well, I don't know what to take that as."  
  
There is a brief pause between the two.  
  
"I heard from someone that Ryo headed towards the Gulin region, you know anything?"  
  
"I know he went to Baliu village, to go after the man you also seek."  
  
"Lan Di.." He said with dread.  
  
"Bravery and foolishness are only seperated by a thin line."  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that. But Lan Di cannot be allowed to get that other mirror. That is my mission,  
and I will follow through." He said with confidence.  
  
GuiZhang walked over to the gates where she was standing.  
  
"I lost someone a long time ago, he went down the wrong path." She said somewhat down.  
  
"I have no intention of traversing such a path."  
  
"Follow that path of a Martial Artist of true virtue. Ryo will need strong allies such as yourself."  
  
She paced a few steps away from him.  
  
"I bid you Farewell, Chen GuiZhang."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure will meet again, honorable Master."  
  
He bowed in respect towards her.  
  
--------  
  
"I'll head out tommorow.."   
  
GuiZhang strolled down the streets of Green Market Quarter. His jacket to the two piece suit  
casually over his shoulder. The sun had already made its departure, leaving the night sky and  
dozens of stars blazing in unison. Streetlights glisten from the busy Quarter, and its assortment  
of shops. The streets were still full of people wandering around, handling business that was unimportant  
to no one but them.  
  
"Vroooooooooooooooooom"  
  
GuiZhang immediately turned his attention to the agressively loud noise. What he saw made him  
roll his eyes. A firey red head, with pearl blue eyes rode upon a motorbike that was similar  
to her hair color. This woman only wore a; skimpy, reavealing cotton shirt; and tight blue   
jeans. She recognized GuiZhang by the suit he wore; which made him the odd one out  
around that area.   
  
"GuiZhang!" She said as she pulled the bike up in front of him.  
  
"Joy..." He said the least bit interested.  
  
"What are you doing here in Wan Chai?"  
  
"It isn't important."   
  
"It has to be, why else would you be here!?"  
  
He knew this could go on forever. Joy was like that nagging little sister you had to love. GuiZhang  
cared for a lot, but right now he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Fine, I came here looking for someone, but I'll be departing to Guilin in the morning."   
  
"Why Guilin?"  
  
"That's where I am told he is."   
  
She stared at him looking for any compromise in his expression. Apparently, he was telling the truth,  
but could he be talking about 'him.'  
  
"GuiZhang, what is the person's name?"  
  
"Why would she want to know that?" He thought to himself.   
  
"His name is Hazuki."  
  
Joy expression changed to a surprised one.  
  
"Hazuki Ryo!?" She said shocked.  
  
"You mean you know him?" He said equally shocked, yet he showed less emotion.  
  
"Yes I met him in Aberdeen, we didn't exactly hit it off right away, but I think we became  
friends after all we been through."  
  
"Oh?" GuiZhang said interested in what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes, he saved me when I got captured by the Chiyoumen. It was in the Yellow Head building in  
Kowloon."  
  
"It seems he's been around. Ok Joy..I.."   
  
He didn't even get to finish  
  
"GuiZhang you should stay at Father's house for the night. I doubt you would want to spend the night  
in a hotel." She said enthusiatically.  
  
"Actually..."  
  
Again he was cut off.  
  
"I won't take 'no' for an answer. Get on the bike!." She commanded.  
  
There was no use arguing with her, she was one of those strong-willed-woman types.  
  
"Will do this your way then, but on one condition."   
  
"Oh and what is that?"   
  
"I drive."  
  
She pouted making a pretty adorable face in the process, but eventually gave in.  
  
"Ok!"   
  
Joy dismounted from her bike, letting GuiZhang board the front. She immediately got on behind him  
placing her hands on his sides for leverage.  
  
"Hold on tight" GuiZhang warned.  
  
"Yeah..you're my big bro right, you won't let anything happen to me?"  
  
"Sure..." He said reassuring.  
  
Joy placed her head on his back, and closed her eyes. GuiZhang started the bike up, the engine  
singed beautifully.  
----------------------  
  
More to come, hope you liked the chapter. 


	12. Stars,dreams,love

Thanks for all the constructive reviews everyone. It really affecting the  
way I write this. It really inspires me, so thank you all!  
---------------------------------Chapter 12 Stars, dreams, love---------------------------------  
  
"So your father isn't home eh?" GuiZhang observed as he entered the complex.  
  
"No, he should be in later, probably around 2:00 am maybe."  
  
The room wasn't well lit, that changed when Joy hit the light. Revealing a  
massive living room area. Which included a guest table, leather couch, large   
television, among other luxuries. It looked like place where someone live   
comfortably. GuiZhang looked at the rug, it was a satin color, and possessed  
a rectangular as well as diamond design; strecthing the length of the large   
space. The walls were painted a plain purple texture; nothing special about  
it. Although, a number of paintings surrounded the wall, most of unimportant or  
imaginary figures. Such as the one of an ordinary horse, sipping water from  
a lake. The brass frame which it was in was the only thing interesting about   
it.  
  
"Sit" Joy instructed.  
  
GuiZhang sat down on the couch and put his hands over his face in exhaustion.  
Mostly from traveling, but a great deal from his sparring match with Xuiying  
Hong. An amazing fighter in his opinion, he would check back with her when he  
could; to see how well he had progressed, or how much she regressed.  
  
I doubt that though...  
  
"Guizhang do you want anything to drink?"   
  
"No, I'd rather not."  
  
It was the truth, he was more tired than anything. He just wanted to be left alone  
so he could regain his energy through respiration.  
  
"Ah, you're no fun."  
  
Even though she said GuiZhang was her big bro. Joy was quite attracted to GuiZhang.  
He was the strong silent type, carrying himself with a respectable demeanor. Joy  
seem like the wild girl type, but truthfully she was a hopeless romantic. Most  
women are like that, at least at heart.  
  
"Joy, what did you think of Ryo?"  
  
Her eyes lit up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Oh Hazuki Ryo!?" She said excited  
  
GuiZhang could see that she was very pleased about the subject.  
  
"Yep"   
  
"Well, he is very handsome and intelligent. Much like you GuiZhang."  
  
She blushed a little when she said this.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
GuiZhang replied some what flattered by the comments.  
  
"Yes, but he does act to quickly on things. He so caught up in his agenda  
he doesn't know when a girl is hitting on him."  
  
"That's where we are different." GuiZhang nodded agreeing with her.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Just as she said that, Joy sat on GuiZhang's lap, smiling as she did so.  
  
"Joy..!?"  
  
Obviously she had taken the comments the wrong way...  
  
"What? You never had a girl sit on your lap?"  
  
GuiZhang didn't know what to say, did he? Nope, not that he remembered. Being a Martial  
Artist and personal bodyguard of his father. He had little time for distractions  
such as this.  
  
"Its not that..Its"   
  
She cut him off.  
  
"What!? You consider me a sister?"  
  
That was partly true, but his sister didn't make him feel the way he felt now.  
His pulse was beating faster than before... He hadn't felt this way before, it  
was new to him. Fine, if she wanted him to open up, he would.  
  
"Joy, I we knew each other for a long time. Since we were young. I use to protect  
you from the little things and sometimes the big ones. As much as I try to mask  
us with the 'sister, brother' thing, I can't deny.."  
  
He stopped.  
"GuiZhang..." She said softly.  
They both looked each other in the eyes. Both not knowing what would happen next, the  
unknown being the only torment of the occasion. Joy begin to move closer towards  
his face, her eyes closed.  
  
Closer..  
  
The moon glanced through the window just as their lips touched; passionately they   
kissed...  
  
And the night went on...  
-------------  
Again night had befallen the Guilin region. The stars brilliantly lit the sky, showing they were  
what really made the sky beautiful. Without them, the sky would be barren, dark, secluded. Only  
the occasional moon showing to keep it company. Like its companions, the moon would be nothing  
without the stars, they needed each other.  
  
Like Shenhua and Ryo did...  
  
They both were looking up at the stars, admiring their beauty. Ryo felt warm inside, like he was  
complete when she was near. He felt he betrayed Nozomi, it ate at him day and night. But he  
was fallen for Shenhua, though he didn't know anyway of showing it.   
  
"No.." He thought.. "I can't be distracted..I have to"  
  
Ryo ate those words, he didn't mean them. Could he find love? Even though the journey's main  
mission was to find answers, and revenge. Wasn't it possible that this was suppose to be. It   
felt so right, yet it felt so wrong.   
  
Nozomi..  
  
Nozomi, one of his closes friends. No, he considered her more than that. She was more than just  
a friend. That day in the park, he found her sobbing uncontrollably. Right, then and there, Nozomi  
poured her heart out, telling Ryo she had deep feelings for him. He felt terrible because he was  
unable tell her how he really felt. Now, she had moved on, to Canada. Ryo would never see her  
as much as he use too, when he went back to Japan.   
  
"If I didn't go to China, perhaps she wouldn't have went to Canada.."  
  
Sorry Nozomi..  
  
Shenhua looked to Ryo and noticed a deep concern on his face.  
  
"Ryo?"   
  
"Uh, Shenhua yes?" He said responding somewhat off balance by the sudden startle.  
  
"What is bothering you?" She said concerned.  
  
"Its not important." Ryo said turning his head.  
  
Shenhua smiled, because she knew he was dodging the question or hiding something. So she persisted  
to ask again.  
  
"Ryo, I know you are hiding something, please, we have to trust each other."  
  
Those words hit Ryo hard, because she was right. If they were to do this together, there had to   
be a high level up trust between the two. That meant he couldn't keep secrets like this from her.  
  
"Fine, Shenhua.."  
  
He paused for a moment. What would he say? She was so innocent, and naive. Finally, without   
contemplating further, he spoke again.  
  
"I was thinking about Nozomi, remember the girl from Japan I told you about?"  
  
Shenhua smiled turned to a foreboding frown. She felt a shot to a heart..   
  
"Why was he thinking of her?" She thought. "Maybe he really loves her.."  
  
Ryo noticed the change in expression on her, and immediately tried to explain.  
  
"No, Shenhua, not like that. I was thinking about how I felt about her. I deeply cared for her,  
but it wasn't more than friendship. Fate split us apart, and now.."   
  
Ryo stopped, and stared in space, was he really saying these words? It didn't sound like him..  
  
Shenhua still was in a melancholy state..  
  
"Now? What now Ryo?" She said hoping for some kind of warmth..  
  
"I...I have you..and that is all that matters."  
  
Silence..  
  
Tears of joy begin streaming down Shenhua's cheeks. She couldn't believe what just was beckoned  
from Ryo's lips. Did he really mean that...  
  
Was she all that mattered...?"  
  
Ryo wiped away the tears, smiling as he did so. He meant what he said, even though he had no idea  
why he opened up so much. Maybe he was changing...  
  
"Look at that star."  
  
Ryo pointed to the one he thought was a good comparsion to Shenhua.   
  
"It reminds me of the way you smile" He said, smiling as said those words.  
  
Shenhua face lit up with joy and excitement.  
  
"Like the stars?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're the brightest of them all."  
  
-----  
  
Well, hoped you liked the chapter. I'm not that good at romantic type writing, so   
bare with me, and give me a break. =) 


	13. Enter Heaven's leader

An orange glaze streaked across the sky, signaling the sign of dawn. Ryo, eyes seem to snap  
  
open just as the light touched his face. Still burning with that ambitious fire, he wanted to get going as soon as possible. He could sense Guiyang was near, soon they would be there.  
  
Shenhua followed Hazuki's practices it seem, as her eyes shot open right after Ryo's.  
  
"That is Guishan, on the other side is a metropolis..." Shenhua said suddenly as she pointed at the mountain before them. A noticeable mist hovered over the summit. Ryo looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Shenhua?"   
  
"Guiyang...it was in a dream I had. Many things, I have never seen before...it didn't seem real.." She spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Why didn't it?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"I can't explain...." She said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Don't worry, lets just keep going."  
  
It took them a good half to make it to the mountain. Shenhua noticed there was a path through the mountain, leading to the other side, and also an alternate, but lengthier along the side, led by a river.   
  
Ryo look at Shenhua, and she seem to have the same idea as him, and that was to hike the mountain path.  
  
"Let's go..." Ryo grabbed Shenhua hand and helped clear a steep ridge.  
  
The mountain path wasn't as tough as Ryo would think. It seem the steep ridges, slopes, etc had grown on him. Shenhua, of course was used it, but Ryo slowly begin to admire her strength. Her strength to keep going, an unwavering endurance he would never think she could have.  
  
The sun was now residing to western part of the sky, just as they made it to the other side. Shenhua's eyes lit up at what she saw. Thousands of sparkling lights seem to turn on instantly, Illuminating many of the buildings inside the massive city below. Ryo looked on with similar enthusiasm, but with greater understanding what was going on then that of Shenhua, who obviously didn't comprehend what was before her.  
  
She quickly clenched Ryo's arm, as a massive airliner flew overhead several hundreds of feet above the mountain range.  
  
"This is it....this is what I dreamt about." She said softly.  
  
"So, this is Guiyang....I see."  
  
Just as he spoke those words, an unknown force struck him from behind; with moderate force, knocking him and Shenhua to the dirt.  
  
Quickly, Ryo jumped up and surveyed the surroundings, in his peripheral sight he watched Shenhua collect herself. Besides from that, he couldn't see anything before him. But he knew someone was there.   
  
Ryo sensed the changed in wind speed to his rear and quickly ducked, evading a well timed fist; with great haste Ryo thrust his foot back in effort to counter his hidden agenda, his foot met nothing but air. Ryo was fully turned around after the rotation of the movement he had performed, thus he could see his attacker. A slender female, dress in a shabby red vest, faded blue jeans, and worn white sneakers. Upon her head she wore a red bandana, keeping her ebony hair wrapped, she looked of Chinese ethnicity, yet her eyes were crystal blue, hinting of another background. Her build was average, but from the look of things, she was very athletic.  
  
"A woman...?" Ryo retorted, somewhat suprised.  
  
"So you let your guard down eh!?" She countered.  
  
Immediately, she stepped in flinging her leg in a straight angle at Ryo's head; he quickly countered wrapping his arm around her leg, then pushing forward; driving her into the ground.  
  
"Aaauhh" she gasped as the wind left her body.  
  
Ryo let go her leg, and stood over her, a look of displeasure was featured on his face. Shenhua ran to his side, however her expression, favored a worried one, since she was not use to such encounters.  
  
"Who are you!?" Ryo demanded.  
  
The woman looked up at Ryo with understanding, showing she had regained her composure.  
  
"You're Japanese aren't you?" She asked, ignoring Ryo's question. Her voice a bit scratchy, yet the femenine part could be sorted.  
  
"I'm asking the questions, why did you attack me!?"   
  
"Cool down man, just was testing you, I'm not an enemy..." She said in a sincere tone.  
  
"Huh? Testing....?" Ryo said obviously confused.  
  
"Is it all right if I get up? This ground isn't exactly a place I'm fond of."  
  
"Yes....." He said watching her movements closely.  
  
Ryo helped her up.  
  
"Heh, you shouldn't be so trusting." She said patting herself off.  
  
"I'm always ready...now who are you?" Ryo demanded.  
  
"I'm Jasmine of Heavens." She said proudly.  
  
"Jasmine of Heavens...what!?" Ryo said surprised.  
  
"Yeah? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Ryo begin to stare in space, in thoughts of Ren and Kowloon came up. Could the Heavens influence go this far, or maybe this means Ren is nearby, he thought.  
  
"What's wrong Ryo?" Shenhua asked, concerned.  
  
"Ah, its nothing Shenhua."   
  
"Ah, so I was right. You are Ryo." Jasmine said with a chuckle.  
  
Ryo looked back at Jasmine, trying to see what she was getting at.  
  
"I was sent to scout out for you, by the leader." She continued.  
  
"Ren......" Ryo paused. "Where is he?" Ryo asked.  
  
"He's been waiting in Guiyang for you..."  
  
Ryo didn't understand how Ren knew to go to Guiyang, but he would find out soon enough.  
  
Darkness filled the sky, with the sun's departure. The moon now owned the sky once again, providing what light it could. The trio traversed through the city, with cars passing by on every avenue, and street corner. Many neon lights filled the bustling streets, in which many people seem to have thier own independent destination, or business to deal with. This was all so new to Shenhua who clinged to Ryo's arm with great earnest. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but he just wasn't use to a girl holding on to him like he was their savior.  
  
Finally, they reached the designated location, in which Jasmine had led them. Ruijin Middle Rd, an old street sign read. In front of them was a runned down place, that read: " Jinqiao Hotel 34 Ruijin Middle Rd. Guiyang, Guizhou" on the sign.  
  
"We're here." Jasmine announced.  
  
"Ren, is here...? Ryo questioned.  
  
"Yes, follow me."  
  
She opened the rickety structure which was the door. They all entered, noticing the interior was no different from the outside. A filty rug extended across corridor, leading to redundant rooms which possessed nothing but its natural space, and a barricaded window. At the end of the hallway their was a stairwell, which led to the basement, if one was to traverse down them, they would find nothing but a large vacant space, and a few chairs. A 75 watt lightbulb swung restlessly in the center of it all.   
  
A familiar face sat at the information desk, he had an orange mohawk, shades, and a chubby figure, along with his customary red boom box. Ryo, recognized him instantly.  
  
"Cool Z..." he said in a low tone.  
  
"You..!" He responded back in excitement.  
  
"Hey Cool Z, go get Ren!" She commanded.  
  
He got up, and walked down the all, knocking on the door at end of the hall.  
  
"What is it now!?" An annoyed voiced bellowed from inside the room.  
  
The door open with a squeak an injured mouse would perform. A man of chinese background, with a white rag tied around his head, amber eyes, a blue sailor's vest which exposed his muscular chest, leather jeans, along with leather boots; appeared in the doorway, with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Huh...?" He said as he looked at Cool Z's expression "Move big boy..."  
  
He pushed him aside with one hand, immediately noticing his Japanese counterpart, along with Jasmine and a unfamiliar female whom he hadn't met.  
  
"So the fool has finally figured it out has he?"  
  
"Ren!"   
  
Ren let out an arrogant laughter.  
  
"Chiyoumen......"  
  
Those words alone were enough to draw Ryo's full attention.  
  
"What about them Ren?"   
  
"They're here......."  
  
And silence filled the room. 


	14. The Chiyoumen Agenda

---------------------------------------------Chapter 14 The Chiyoumen Agenda----------------------------------------------------  
  
They all sat around in a circle in the dimly lit basement. The talk about Chiyoumen being the conflict of interest between them all. Ren was the center of attention, because of the information he might possess.  
  
"Ren, how did you know to come here?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"That was simple, instead of following your path. I had her follow the path of the Chiyoumen." He pointed to Jasmine as he spoke.  
  
"I tracked them here. I have my sources." She said with a smile.  
  
"Stop feeding into legends, if you want to find the truth behind those mirrors there, we gotta track the Chiyoumen." Ren said in a loud tone.  
  
"Since when did that matter to you Ren?" Ryo said, hinting that Ren possessed some kind of ulterior motive.  
  
"Of course it doesn't matter to me. I told you, I'm in this for treasure." Ren said with a smirk.  
  
"That's just like you Ren, so what have you heard?"   
  
"Hey not so fast, who is this woman you got with you? I don't feel comfortable telling such secrets with a stranger around."   
  
Shenhua looked to Ryo for defense.  
  
"This is Shenhua, she can be trusted." Ryo spoke with a sincere tone.  
  
"Shenhua huh? I don't trust women you know....." He said with his tone dropping from high to low.  
  
"Eh Ren!" Jasmine retorted, as a natural defense to the comments.  
  
"Heh, but if Samurai boy here says she is trustworthy. Then I believe it." Rens said ignoring Jasmine's comments.  
  
Ryo looked at Ren, with an impatient look. Ren noticed this.  
  
"Alright, you probably know the Chiyoumen deal in contraband, that sort of stuff. They have a private airstrip at Luzhang airport. This allows for fast trade, and even infinite resources."  
  
Ren paused and got up and begin to pace as he went on.  
  
"They extort local miao villagers, even kidnapping them to work for them in their secret factories all over Guiyang."  
  
"Unforgivable!" Ryo cried out.  
  
"Doesn't the police try to do anything about it?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Ren laughed hysterically.  
  
"Police!?" He taunted "What can the police really do against thugs like the Chiyoumen? Even if they knew, I doubt they would dare risk thier lives. They are trying to make a living."  
  
"Have you heard about Lan Di!?" Ryo cut in.  
  
"No, but he is likely in the region. There has been an increase in the Chiyoumen guard over the past few days. It must be a big head guy in town. Maybe Lan Di himself."  
  
"Perhaps he is....." Ryo said in a low tone.  
  
"Ryo, listen up, we are going to snoop around their private airstrip, to gather information. I hear a big shipment is coming in approximiately two hours. I know you just got here, but its time you hit the fire."  
  
"Right!" Ryo said paying full attention.  
  
"Jasmine, you and Cool Z keep a lookout here."   
  
They both shook their head in unison.  
  
"Ah, could you keep an eye on Shenhua, don't want her to get involved in this."   
  
"Don't worry about it, she is safe with me" Jasmine responded.  
  
"Ryo!? What are you wating for, lets go!" Ren called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ah...right. Shenhua, I'll return, so don't worry." He said looking into her eyes   
  
She shook her head, her eyes still overwhelmed with worry. Ren rolled his eyes at the 'sentimental garbo' which was before him.  
  
"Come on!" Ren said impatiently.  
  
Ryo headed out as well.  
  
--------  
  
It took them a good hour to reach the area in which they would stakeout. Many massive airliners were parked in the main centre of Luzhang airport. Ren and Ryo bypassed these areas with ease, dodging security officers that were oblivious to their precense. Finally, they made it to the private airstrip, which obvious due to the large amount of biplanes lined up. They all had the Chiyoumen insignia upon them. Several Chiyoumen guards patrolled the area, all on their own distinctive routes. Wearing black tailored suits, and dark shades, they stood out for those familiar with the group.  
  
"You see them?" Ren asked Ryo.  
  
"Yes...." Ryo responded, his eyes concentrating on thier routes.  
  
Ren went on.  
  
"So will stake out her for awhile, then will see what pops up."   
  
A half went by and nothing showed, the guards still followed their pre-determined routes;aimlessly, like a train would follow its tracks.  
  
"This is taking longer then I thought!" Ren cried.  
  
"Hey, Ren, we don't want to draw attention."   
  
"Tch, yeah......" Ren agreed, while noticing a blip in the horizon, its red beacon stood out in the night sky.  
  
It was one of the larger private type jets. The kind that seated at least a dozen passengers. Slowly, it descended to the ground, the wheel extending towards the ground, for the steady touchdown.  
  
"Look what we got here...heh" Ren chuckled to himself.  
  
The jet came to an abrut halt after having gone down two-thirds of the airstrip.   
  
"Who could this be?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I dunno, but something important is about to go down...let's get closer for a better view." Ren answered.  
  
They both again crept around in the darkness, getting a better view of who was exiting the airship.  
  
The jet door sprung open and two men in black suits were the first to traverse down the steps, towards the gound. Next to to exit the jet was a woman, wearing an red hat, which favored the shape of an umbrella, along with a red, silk Chinese outfit, with yellow lining along the sleeves, and breast area. She sported an considerable amount of clevage, with dark black hair, which was also the color of her eyes. A man in a green velvet suit greeted her at the bottom.  
  
"A woman? Who is that....?" Ren said aloud.  
  
"Maybe we should get a bit closer to find out what is going on."  
  
"Yeah.."   
  
They moved as close as they could to over hear the conversation.  
  
"So, Mister Wu you have been taking care of my hotel have you not?" The woman spoke in a saucy, yet sophisticated tone.  
  
"Yes, yes Madam Niao Shun!" He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No, need for excitement, my suite should be in the best condintion. Mister Wu, I trust it is."  
  
"Of course Madam Niao Shun!" He said with even more intensity.  
  
"And where is my limo? I wish to get hotel right away."   
  
"Right this way Niao Shun!"   
  
She followed as he led the way, with several of the black suit guards around her in a circle.  
  
"I wonder who that is, must be somebody important to have so many guards." Ren gestured.  
  
"What hotel is she talking about?" Ryo asked, while observing.  
  
"Who knows...there are so many here in Guiyang." Ren warned.  
  
"That woman must know where Lan Di is!" Ryo didn't conceal his tone enough, bringing attention to himself.  
  
One of the patrolling airstrip guards notice this audible disturbance, he gestured to the three other guards to help him investigate.  
  
"You idiot! You don't know how to control yourself." Ren yelled.  
  
"Its to late to run." Ryo countered.  
  
Ryo jumped out, showing himself to the four men.  
  
"Moron.." Ren muttered.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" One of the guards grunted, as he took of his shades, revealing a knife shaped scar beneath his black eyes.  
  
Ryo responded with raising hands in the basic Hazuki stance.  
  
"Stupid kid, you want a fight eh? You don't cross the Chiyoumen and live!"  
  
After yelling his threat, the guard charged blindly at Ryo, along with his counterparts.  
  
Ryo stunted to the side, dodging an erratic punch by the first attacker, grabbing it halfway, and immediately sweeping the disoriented attacker's feet from under him, making the guard go head first into the concrete. He quickly followed up by parrying the next attacker's punch with his own hand, and then finishing him with a fierce back fist to the jaw, sending him twirling to the ground.  
  
The next attacker caught Ryo off guard with a kick to the side, which sent Ryo back a couple of inches. Ryo felt someone was behind, and quickly rolled to the side, barely evading a spinning heel kick by the guard with a scar.  
  
"Hahaha I won't miss again." He cried out.  
  
Ren tapped him on the shoulder just as he said that.  
  
"You won't get another chance."  
  
Ren swung a wide haymaker, landing it perfectly across the scarred eye guard jaw, his body went limp as he hit the ground incapcitated. The Heaven's leader nursed his hand which was now sore from fierce blow.  
  
"Ren!" Ryo called, surprised that he even helped.  
  
"You stupid fool, finish off the last one." Ren ordered  
  
The last guard attacked Ryo again, aiming at his side again with a kick. Ryo easily evaded the poorly tuned move, he charged his shoulder into the man's sternum, sending him flying back, before hitting the ground like the rest.  
  
"This is some piece of work...heh" Ren said, observing what happened.  
  
"Niao Shun, she is my only lead to Lan Di. But what hotel...."   
  
"Huh? Ryo, we better get moving, we done enough for tonight." Ren said, while looking around frantically.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
They both ran off into the night.  
  
----  
  
Shenhua woke up in cold sweats, and breahting heavily, drawing attention to herself from Jasmine.  
  
"Shenhua, is something wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yangming Temple....." 


	15. Point of no return

------------------------------------------------------Chapter 15 Point of no Return--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yellow rays of sunlight peeked in through the cracks of the aging shelter. Ryo stretched out tiredly, having only slept for a mere four and a half hours. He looked at Shenhua who didn't seem to have problems resting, she was still in a deep trance.  
  
"She's been like that for awhile, her last words were "Yangming Temple." Jasmine said, as she walked up beside Ryo.  
  
"Yangming Temple.............? " Ryo said not understanding.  
  
"Yes, I don't understand either...will have to wait to she wakes."  
  
"Tch, she needs to hurry and wake up then!" Ren cried.  
  
"Eh Ren" Ryo said in a challenging tone.  
  
"Touchy....heh, we don't have all day, no?" Ren crossed his arms, with a serious expression.  
  
Ryo shaked his head, comprehending fully on what Ren was getting at. He gently shooked Shenhua, and softly called her name out.  
  
"Shenhua...."  
  
Her eyes begin to show consciousness, Ryo was but a blur above her, she could hear her name as if it was being said in cadence.  
  
"....What's going on?" She said half disoriented.  
  
"Shenhua, what happen, what is Yangming temple?"  
  
Shenhua put her hand over her forehead and begin to shake her head.  
  
"I don't know, but I know we must go." Shenhua looked into Ryo eyes, hoping he would believe her.  
  
Ryo looked back at Ren, he had an unconvinced expression, Jasmine shared the same belief it seem.  
  
"Shenhua, I trust you, lets go." He extended his hand to her helping her off the bed she was resting on.  
  
"Thank you, Ryo." She said softly.  
  
"Eh, Ryo, I'll come with, you never know who might show up." Ren pointed out.  
  
Ryo shook his head, but he knew Ren had some kind of ulterior motive, and wasn't really concern for Ryo's safety.  
  
-----  
  
It took them hour and a half to traverse to the temple still early in the day, the skies were partly cloudly, and the wind begin to pickup; indicating it was sure to rain in a few. Ryo could see the temple ahead, it was constructed similar to the traditional Chinese temples, as seen when Wang was in power. In fact the temple was once known as Wang'-s Temple during the Qing Dynasty. The outside of the temple looked as if it was cultivated by dedicated landscapers. Many beautiful trees, and bushes decorated the common areas around the temple, with the grass neatly trimmed. Statues depicting warriors and priest stood stationary in the center of it all. A small man made creek ran under a magnificent stone bridge which led up to the temple doors. Usually the temple had many visitors roaming about the outside areas. But today, it seem quiet, a small drizzle begin to trickle from the sky. Ryo, Ren, and Shenhua begin to make their way up to the door. It opened with a highly audible creaking noise, which recited its age in obvious infelicity.  
  
The inside was dimly lit with a abundance of ceremonial candles. Ryo looked to Shenhua wondering what she was pondering, for he could see a rise of concern flicker in her eyes.  
  
"Lets keep going forward Ryo...." She said with hidden motivation.  
  
"Eh Ryo, something doesn't smell right. I'm going to take a look around." Ren said, focusing his eyes near the stairwell.  
  
Ryo nodded.  
  
Shenhua begin to push forward, Ryo following close behind. At the back of the temple incense burned fair smelling aroma. There stood an altar, to the left of the altar was a straw door. Ryo could hear voices coming from the door, indicating there was someone in the room behind the straw door.  
  
Shenhua looked at Ryo; who was completely focused on the door. They both begin to walk closer to the door which abruptly open. A man dressed in an azure colored cloth stepped out, behind him a man dressed in ebony cloth followed.  
  
Ryo made eye contact immediately with the older counterpart, who hair was streaked with gray, a salt and pepper appearance, along with the dark eyes of chinese ethnicity. One wouldn't say his face looked 'aged', no they would see experience. They younger one who hair was full of youth still possessed that boyish charm look.  
  
"So the prophecy is set in motion...." He said not even observing Ryo.  
  
"Hmm, Master, they did come." The younger one added.  
  
"You say that if you had doubt....."  
  
"No, its just..."  
  
"Heh, have faith." He paused. "Ahem, my name is Master, address me as so.."  
  
"Yes, and I am Apprentince, it would be nice if that is what you call me."  
  
Ryo looked at both of them, confused, yet with no doubt that these two were serious.  
  
"And you are? No, let me peer into your soul."  
  
As quickly as he closed his eyes, they were open once again.  
  
"Ah, you have traverse very far from your home. You are on a quest, which I understand, yet I don't. Yes, it puzzles me, perhaps because it is honorable, yet trivial...."   
  
Ryo expression changed to a upset one. "My name is Ryo Hazuki, my quest is not trivial....Master."  
  
The Master smirked and looked to his apprentince.  
  
"He doesn't understand, but I will not lecture you young master."  
  
"My name is Shenhua....I"  
  
The Master cut her off, but not to be impolite.  
  
"A vision, a dream? I know who you are, I know why you are here. But something troubles me." He stopped at this.  
  
"What is that Master?" Ryo ask impatiently.  
  
"He vision is clouded, he doesn't know what happens afterwards, but he knows its dark." The apprentince responded for his master.  
  
"Dark?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"A dark cloud....I don't know......" He stopped dead in his words, a statue in place. His eyes frozen on a figure behind them.  
  
"What is it Master?" His apprentince immediately noticed the change, but just like his master he was frozen in space.  
  
Ryo turned around knowing fully that there was someone unwanted there, a dark aura. He slowly turned, his heart racing with a pursuit speed of everlast. In his peripheral he could make out the figure who now stepped into the glimmer of one of the candles. Shocked exploded across every portion of the Japanese warriors genome. The man before him possessed a distinguishable scar on his face, there was no mistake....it was him.  
  
"LAN DI~!" Ryo shouted out across the temple.  
  
"......Fool." Lan Di retorted, staring into the young warrior's eyes with no remorse.  
  
The fire in Ryo eyes would never be quenched until he destroyed the man before him. Shenhua did not recognize Ryo, know one would. She backed away from him, knowing he would give the command to eventually.  
  
"You can't beat him, you are not ready." Master Huang preached.  
  
"You said you wouldn't lecture me, I must do this." Ryo responded, immediately returning his attention to Lan Di. "I'll will get my revenge Lan Di. Your crime will not go unpunished."  
  
Ryo assumed the basic Hazuki stance, his focus unwavering. The tension running through him could not be cut with any conventional blade. He was driven, and could not be stopped.  
  
"If you wish to throw away your life, attack me.." Lan Di begin to walk forward slowly, his hands, and forearms interlocked in the small of his back.  
  
"I'll defeat you!"  
  
Ryo charged at Lan Di throwing a serious of jabs aiming upper region of his opponent's body. Lan Di nimbly evaded each and every strike like it was childs play. Finally, he grew bored of Ryo's unpolished skill, and quickly stepped to the side, following the movement with swift low kick to the back of Ryo's knee, causing the Jujitsu fighter to fall over.  
  
He quickly rolled into a ball in sprung to his feet, facing Lan Di once again. Again he stepped in to attack, Ryo fowarded all his weight to his foward leg shooting towards Lan Di abdomen; Lan Di countered this movement with a slicing down stroke chop, followed by an agressive open palm strike to Ryo's abdomen causing him to fly back into the dusty floor. Ryo let out a highly audible cry as he hit the ground with a large rumble.  
  
"Weakling....." Lan Di said to himself.  
  
He quickly turned his back to Ryo, sliding his hands and forearms back to thier preset position. Shenhua wanted to check on Ryo's condintion, but she dared not try and pass the warrior that just fell him.   
  
"You, you will come with me." He said looking at Shenhua  
  
"No...not yet...I'm not finished yet."  
  
Ryo urged himself to his feet holding his mid section in obvious discomfort. One his eyes were wincing because of the pain.  
  
"You won't take her..."   
  
"Ryo......!!!" Shenhua cried out, as two of Lan Di thugs dressed in black tailor suits grabbed her from both sides.  
  
"Shenhua....I will not lose."  
  
Ryo charged at Lan Di, squared up, then quickly rushed in leading with his elbow. Lan Di stepped back to avoid this blow. Ryo tried again pushing forward with a double punch aimed at the mid section, in which Lan Di deflected with ease, with the same hand. Enough was enough, Lan Di stopped Ryo movement with a well aimed kick to his thigh, with the same leg, and motion he diverted the force and direction of his leg to Ryo's chin in a circular motion; the impact sent Ryo flying across the room like a cyclone in a almost picture perfect dead silence, before the thunderous roar of him smashing into the ground.  
  
Shenhua dropped to her knees at the sight of Ryo's defeat.  
  
"Take her away, we have much to socialize about at the hotel. Tell Niao I'll be there and to reserve that room for me." Lan Di said in a even tone.  
  
Ryo watched as she begin to be dragged off against her will, he slowly started to lose consciouness.  
  
"As for him, you know where to bring him. I'll get what I want out of him as well......"  
  
Ryo eyes faded to black. 


	16. Wounded Tiger

-------------------------------------------------------Chapter 16 Wounded Tiger---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryo begin to twist and turn on the cold damp floor in which he rested his aching body. It felt like one huge sore, his head felt as if someone had just finish playing a drum solo with his skull. Slowly, he begin to regain consciouness, water dripped from the ceiling, playing a melody in the background. Ryo opened his eyes and noticed he was in a pitch black space, and thats when everything came back to him.  
  
The fight with Lan Di, his paralyzing blows, he had been defeated. Ryo wanted to pound the ground in frustration but he didn't have the strength too. He had come such a long way, it would not end now....  
  
Ryo tried rising to his feet but he found out quickly tht he could not even do that, he dropped back to his knees.  
  
"Clear as a polished mirror......"   
  
He recited something Master Tao had once told him, something his mind wasn't at a state of when he fought Lan Di. Ryo leaned against the wall in the cell and closed his eyes again, he would have much time with his thoughts, besides he needed the rest.  
  
-------  
  
Ren sat back in a beat up wooden chair, a dart in his hand. He rubbed the bruise under his right eye, Jasmine stood in front of him observing the bruise.  
  
"Tch, that stupid fool went and got captured, now I'll never get my treasure..."  
  
The Heaven's leader had barely escaped Chiyoumen thugs he encountered while searching upstairs in the temple. He battle fiercely, but had to retreat in the end, he know Ryo had been captured; because he had watched him get dragged away in a black luxury sedan. Also, he had watch Shenhua get personally escorted by a man in a envious green silk suit, it depicted a dragon upon the back. His scar would make him noticable anywhere, she seem reluctant but willing to go to ensure Ryo's safety.  
  
"Seems you manage to always get out situations like that."   
  
"Because I'm that good...." Ren flung the dart, hitting dead center on the makeshift board.  
  
"Or a coward?" Jasmine queried.  
  
"A wise warrior has to know when he is beat. Ryo lacks that trait." He folded his arms and closed his eyes on saying this.  
  
"Ren! You're not going to try and save him!?" She shouted.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do I look like? A saviour? Last time I checked that isn't my MOS."  
  
Jasmine stormed out of the room, running into a man in a black suit while walking down the corridor, a fiery red head stood by his side.  
  
"Who are you?" She said a bit startled  
  
"I'm looking for the Heavens leader...Ren."  
  
"...You didn't answer my question." Jasmine said backing up some.  
  
"Sorry, it wasn't necessary information, but if you insist. My name is Chen Guizhang, and this is Joy."  
  
Joy smiled, then stepped forward.  
  
"Sorry, his communication skills aren't so sharpened. I happen to know Ren personally from Beverly Hills wharf. Is he here?" Joy questioned.  
  
Jasmine remained silent, like any Heavens member would in this situation.  
  
"Hmm? What's all that racket?" Ren said as he made his way to the corridor.  
  
"Ren!" Jasmine shouted as she ran by his side.  
  
"What?" He stopped in place unable to see down the corridor.  
  
"Eh Ren! Bet you didn't expect to see me here." Joy sounded off.  
  
"Joy? What the...!?" He pushed Jasmine aside  
  
Joy begin to chuckle.  
  
"Joy you know this man, why didn't you say anything before? ......Nevermind....You are Ren of Heavens are you not?" Guizhang questioned.  
  
Ren looked at the unidentified man with suspicion.  
  
"I don't like your colors, he might be with the Chiyoumen...." Ren pointed out.  
  
"That be a stupid observation, but you can think what you want. I just want some information out of you, and I'll be on my way."  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself, eh tough guy?" Ren taunted.  
  
Joy cut in before the tension level intensified any more.  
  
"Calm down guys, you know you aren't suppose to show aggression in front of females like this. I'll handle this Guizhang." She looked him in eyes when she told him this.  
  
"Joy what's this about, who is this guy?"   
  
"He is a friend, here is a bigger question, where is Hazuki Ryo?"  
  
Ren put his hands in his pockets and dropped his head.  
  
"I'm afraid he's been captured by the Chiyoumen. I don't know where...."  
  
Joy shook her head, Guizhang was a bit distraught as well.  
  
"This is bad, by the Chiyoumen. I knew this might have happened. What makes matters worst is, he has the Phoenix mirror in his possession. I hope they don't find this out." Guizhang spoke in a low tone.  
  
"There was a man in a green suit, with a scar that stood out. I believe that was..." Ren got cut off by Guizhang  
  
"Lan Di! ............. so he is here."  
  
"I figured it was him, all I know Ryo is in that Man's possession as of now."  
  
"Lets go Joy I'll have to gather information from my informants before I make my move."   
  
"Wait, I got something for you Hero." Ren called out to Guizhang as he begin to walk off.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Guizhang said in a "Oh and what would that be" tone.  
  
"My sources told me about a high ranking member in the Chiyoumen. It was the one me and Ryo saw when had a little stakeout at their private airstrip."  
  
Guizhang begin to pay more attention.  
  
"A female, she is owns the five star hotel Shenqfenq. There is a master suite on the 31st floor. I gather that's where she stays...but that's all I know." Ren said in all seriousness.  
  
"Shenqfenq you say? I bet its Niao Shun, your right about her being a high ranking member. In fact she is apart of the high council, but that's another story. Perhaps, that is where it will all go down."  
  
Guizhang begin to walk away and joy followed. Ren looked at Jasmine, she seem have a desire to go as well. Ren begin to question himself on whether he should go, why did he feel a need to get involve...it was because he was involved.   
  
"We have to go too!" Ren shouted out.  
  
"Ren...?" Jasmine responded surprised.  
  
He smirked as he stepped out of the doorway into the vibrant sunrays.  
  
"I guess I'm a stupid fool as well."  
  
--------------------  
  
4 days later  
  
Ryo woke up this time in brightly lit room, it felt like someone had instilled a remedy into his body. He looked around groggily, he noticed immediately there were several Chiyoumen guards standing around the room. Each with there own intimadating look. The room was pretty spacious, velvet curtains, the area rug no doubt was made of similar material. Chandeliers were the rooms main light source. Ryo noticed that he was in handcuffs, talking could be heard outside the room, and now entering.  
  
"I wonder if he is awake...ahah! He is.." A beautiful looking female gestured.  
  
It was the woman from the other day, she was sporting a greenish hat, along with a custom Chinese tailored suit which fit her taste. Still she sported her clevage, escorted by two Chiyoumen guards into the room.  
  
"So I finally meet you, you are the little cub starting up all this ruckus? How can someone as young as you cause us so much problems."  
  
Ryo turned his head in disrespect. She noticed this, but did not mind, she would have some entertainment momentairly, whether he liked it or not.  
  
"I heard about your escapades in Kowloon, you are either real strong, or stupid? No, you must be both, how else would you get this far, just to fail at your goal. Your childish plot for revenge, did you really think it would come true?" She was intentionally taunting him.  
  
Ryo eyes begin to burn with the same fire they did before he was defeated by Lan Di.  
  
"Am I being rude? Yes...heh, my name is Niao Shun, and you must be Hazuki. My pardons, we've been so rude dumping you in that God forsaken place, isn't this a more suitable envoirment?" She asked knowing he'd most likely not answer.  
  
Ryo looked around, it was more comfortable in the room, but he knew he was brought here for a reason. Probably to question him on where the mirror is, little they know it was in his possession.   
  
"Where is Shenhua?" Ryo demanded.  
  
"Ah, your girl? Your girl is still alive. Lan Di wanted her for some reason. Apparently, she is able to see things we can't. I don't know, I don't care, but I believe you are missing a particular item, a precious one."  
  
Niao Shun took the Phoenix mirror out waving it back in forth. Ryo almost swallow his tongue at the sight of it, it would be all over now. Ryo sprung to his feet and started at her, he met by five of the Chiyoumen guard before he was within ten feet of her.  
  
"Heh heh, so it does mean something to you." She begin laughing manically.  
  
"Give it back, you don't understand!" Ryo cried out.  
  
"You're right, I don't understand, so you will explain to me what I don't understand."  
  
Two of the guard grabbed Ryo and strapped him down into a chair.  
  
"You see, Lan Di tells me little about the mirrors. All he says is it will mean great things for the Chiyoumen. I don't buy that, in fact I believe he is out for himself. I can't allow him to get his hand on this mirror, at least to I understand what will happen, do you understand...?"  
  
There was a inner conflict within the Chiyoumen, involving the highest ranking members it seem. This would at least buy him sometime, but still the mirror wasn't safe in possession of this deranged woman. He couldn't tell her what he knew, because it would cause problems. He had to find a way out of the hotel, with the mirror. But in his current situation, that was hardly proable.  
  
"So what do you know?"  
  
"Those mirrors belong to my father. I've came here get back the Dragon mirror, as well as revenge. Lan Di will pay for what he has done..."   
  
"You know you are truly foolish don't you? Do you understand what you have gotten yourself into? This 'revenge' will cost you something you can't replace."  
  
"Where is Lan Di!?"  
  
Ryo felt a sharp blow cut across his face.  
  
"How dare you speak to Madam Niao Shun in such a manner" One of the guards beckoned  
  
Ryo shaked the punched off and looked back to Niao Shun.  
  
"Lan Di? You are still that naive that you would face him again?" She questioned.  
  
"Until he kills me, or....." Ryo didn't go on.  
  
"Or what? You kill him!?" She begin to laugh maniacally once again.  
  
Ryo frowned, he had to find a way to get out but how...?  
  
"You'll never make it out of here, but if you must know, he took Shenhua with him to Yinlongyan. Its a ancient cave, but that's not important...what is..."  
  
She was cut off by the doors busting open, one of her guards panting for breath while trying to pass a message along.  
  
"Madam....huff...we....we're.....attack....we need h...-elpf"   
  
He fell to his knees. She look at him like he was a disgraceful wretch.  
  
"So why did you run here coward?" She looked back to the rest of her men.   
  
A loud grunt could be heard just outside the door, and yet another guard came flying through the door, unconscious.  
  
Two men walked into the room, one in a black tailored suit and dress shoes, the other sporting a white head rag, sailor's vest, leather jeans, and boots.  
  
"Guizhang, Ren!?" Ryo yelled out.  
  
"There goes the samurai boy, guess that means we here to rescue you, eh?" Ren said comically.  
  
"Ryo hang on, just these few huh?" Guizhang looked around, he noticed seven in all.  
  
Niao Shun look at the two warriors angrily, like a "how dare you" expression, then she looked to her men.  
  
"Well, what are you standing around for, take care of them, now!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"We should be able to take care these boys easy, here we go."   
  
Ren and Guizhang rushed into battle. 


	17. Three the Hardway

--------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 17 Three the hardway-------------------------------------------------  
  
The Chiyoumen guard surrounded Guizhang and Ren, both of whom who were ready to strike at anytime. Ryo struggled to break free from the handcuffs that bind him so, but to no avail. Instead he watched as one of the guards charged at Guizhang, only to be met by a well timed roundhouse kick to the chin, sending him flying to the ground.  
  
Ren evaded left and right dodging punches from one of the guards who seem bent on taking him out with one shot, his erractic movements left an open in which Ren capitalize on. Ren stunted to the right, and followed the movement up with a left hook to his opponent's chin, sealing a paralyzing blow. The guard staggered back, before hitting the floor.  
  
"Watch out!" Ryo shouted---  
  
--Indicating another attacker who tried to siezed the opportunity from the rear. Ren shifted all his weight to his rear leg, and shot it backwards about waist level, nailing the guard about center level with a stunning blow. Ren quickly turned around and finished him off with a forearm to his face, sending him in the direction of a glass table.  
  
"Yarrrrrrgh!" Screamed the guard as he crashed through it unconscious after impact.  
  
Unable to react to his next opponent Ren was tackled from the side onto the ground. Guizhang noticed this even though he was tangling with three guards at once. Guizhang used every evasion skilled he had mastered in the diving swallow style. But these Chiyoumen guards were leaving little room for error in this close quarter battle fight.  
  
Guizhang realized even though he was outnumbered he would have to be aggressive, he charged in grabbing the guard by the collar, at the same time he swept the man's legs from under him, sending him towards the ground at a deadly speed. The guard smashed intot he ground, in the same motion Guizhang brung his right heel down upon the guard's throat, disabling him. This victory was short lived as found himself blocking the next guard's jab, instantly throwing his counter punch in which the guard seem to deflect with ease. Guizhang could feel a menancing precense to his rear, he ducked and rolled just barely evading a slicing kick from the rear; who had seem be plotting him with that move since the beginning.  
  
The battle intensity didn't slow down as the forward guard charged into him catching him in a grapple, Guizhang smirked.  
  
"That was stupid."  
  
Guizhang slammed his dominant leg into his opponent's shin, causing him to grunt out in pain; he let go with one arm and slouched to the damaged side. Guizhang immediately slammed that same leg across his stunned opponents face, causing his dazed opponent to take flight to the other side of the room. Guizhang turned his attention to the last of the three, evading a poorly thrown punch by the guard. He quickly stepped in with a back hand fist, connecting with the man's jaw in almost slow motion; knocking the opponent back. His opponent tried once again to attack; Chen flowed into the punch catching it halfway, he then used the opposite force to flip the man onto his back. Guizhang initiated the finishing strike to his weary opponent's neck, incapicitating on contact.  
  
"Ren can you handle it?"  
  
"I was just resting." Ren said trying to keep his pride.  
  
The guard was saddled upon Ren, but the Heavens leader had been in this position many time before. He shifted his weight to the left, then quickly to the right causing the guard to go off balance. Ren siezed the moment, and shifted once more to the left causing a rotation of force, the guard flew to the left and on his back with Ren now on the topside. Ren begin pummeling the mounted guard with a flurry of punches rendering the guard unconscious.  
  
"Oooooooorrrrrrreot!"   
  
Was the loud grunting noise coming from Ryo as he broke free from the handcuffs. Niao Shun turned around somewhat shocked, but still Ryo could see no fear in her eyes.  
  
"Like clockwork......Good Ryo is free, Lets make this woman talk" Ren said still breathing heavily from the fight.  
  
"Won't be so easy as it sounds." Guizhang insisted.  
  
"Tch, why you say that, she is just a woman. I'll make her talk."  
  
Ren walked within three feet of her only to be met by a spinning kick to the face, sending him across the room.  
  
He hit the ground viciously, holding his head in a daze.  
  
"Ren!" Ryo cried out.  
  
"Niao Shun, powerful martial artist. How else would you reach such a high ladder in the Chiyoumen. You must had to face a lot adversity huh?" Guizhang questioned.  
  
She begin to laugh hysterically, before she would answer that.  
  
"You've done your research." She said smiling.  
  
Ryo stood up fully now, he looked at Guizhang, then to Niao Shun.  
  
"Give me back the Phoenix mirror, or I'll..." Ryo challenged.  
  
"Don't threathen me, I'm more in willing to fight you..." She said in a firm tone.  
  
"Fine, Guizhang I'll handle this."   
  
Ryo stepped in front of here, and got in his ready stance.  
  
"Ryo be careful." Guizhang warned.  
  
"I won't underestimate her....." Ryo said reassuring Guizhang.  
  
"Hey, that's my line...." She said taunting him.  
  
"It ends here...."  
  
-------  
  
Lan Di sat shotgun, while Shenhua sat in the back, guards on both sides of her. She was nervous, and afraid, all she could wonder if Ryo was ok. The man that had took her had this omnious aura constantly surrounding him. She did not know what his motive was, but she knew it was evil. Getting out of the situation she was in wasn't probably going to happen. But she had no intention in helping this man, willing to die she was. A masterful plot, and she was in to deep, without a clue to what it was about.  
  
The car came to a sudden stop in the middle of an unknown dirt road, an almost silent drizzle beat against the ground, like a silent drum chatter. Many trees lined this road, but they did little to keep the mud dry, which turn to a thick clay again once the sun came out. A man stood in the shadows, one could make out an average size man, his hair a long brilliant dark ebony, his eyes shrouded in mystery. Upon his body he wore a vest made of silk, a Chinese character across the back. It seem only Lan Di could see what the others couldn't, as he exited the car, walking in the direction of the shadow.  
  
"We are so close, but something is wrong." The man in the shadows said to the approaching Lan Di.  
  
"What is wrong?" Lan Di asked in a sterile voice.  
  
"The prophecy, it troubles me Lan Di. The part about the Tiger." The man went on.  
  
"The Tiger? I destroyed the Tiger in Japan."   
  
"But, what if he wasn't the Tiger. What if..." He stopped.  
  
"His son..? He couldn't be....his skill is............" Lan Di begin to ponder.  
  
"Hmm, but he did defeat Don Niao. I say, when you told me about that, I was impressed. Where is he now?"   
  
"Niao Shun is interrogating him about the mirror back at the hotel." Lan Di answered.  
  
"Then perhaps, I'll pay him a visit as well."  
  
"You do that, I'll finish my investigation with the cave."   
  
"The Hidden Dragon Cave:Yinlongyan." A sinister smirk crept across his face. 


	18. Surpassing Boundaries

-----------------------------Chapter 18 Surpassing Boundaries-----------------------------  
  
Ryo glared at Niao Shun with detailed concentration. He could sense her Kung Fu was polished  
  
so he dared not rush in and attack. Her eyes pierced his mind, as if she could read his moves  
  
before he even initiated them. The odds of him falling someone who had more experience in  
  
Martial Arts were slim. But even with that said, Ryo's will to win was as stubborn as an  
  
elephant; that refuse to move from its resting place in the road.  
  
"What's wrong, having second thoughts?" She asked, still not showing any real stance.  
  
Ryo ignored this taunt, he was focusing on a quick strike, but he could feel no openings. If  
  
he were to go trial by error, it would be dangerous. As of now that was his only option, however.  
  
Quickly he stepped in with perfect timing, skillful right hand; aiming for the nape of her  
  
neck. This punch was easily intercepted by Niao, she interlocked his arm with her left forearm  
  
at the sametime. Immediately, she followed with a roundhouse kick across the Ju-jitsu  
  
practitioner's face; letting him hit the ground from the resulting force.  
  
"Ryo...." Guizhang said with concern, and disappointment.  
  
"Tch..stupid" Ren still rubbing his head, commented.  
  
Hazuki rolled over before jumping back to his feet a bit daze from the attack.   
  
"Your Kung Fu is weak...boy." She extended her hand out, and indicated Ryo to come again.  
  
Ryo jumped right back into it, he faked a kicked to her mid section, in which he didn't   
  
fully extend his leg, Niao flinched backwards before realizing it was a feint, Ryo capitalized  
  
by kicking at her lower extremity. Her fast reflexes allowed her to dodge this by simply lifting  
  
her leg up; and snapping in a menacing forward motion towards Ryo's abdomen. He saw it coming   
  
before she thought it up, evading it enough to trap it between his arm.  
  
"I got you!" Ryo said feeling confident.  
  
She smirked, as she brung her other leg towards Ryo head; which was methodically blocked with his  
  
free forearm. He pushed all his force forward trying to drive her into the ground. Niao being the adept Martial Artist that she was knew this. She simply went with the force into the ground, but at the sametime she shifted weight back with her leg. When her rear made considerably hard contact with the ground, she flipped Ryo off of her with the leg. Instantly, performing a swan  
  
kick up, to return herself to her feet. Ryo, performed a break-fall technique, slapping down on the carpet so his whole body would absorb the shock from the throw.  
  
Niao Shun ran up to the downed warrior, extending her leg high over her head, and immediately bringing down towards Ryo's head, in effort to finish him with a heel smash. From the ground he put both hands up, cupping her heel, then twisting her entire leg, forcing her to turn awkwardly to the side. She twirled out of this, landing on one foot, with the under leg fully extended outward for balance.   
  
Ryo jumped back up only to find Niao Shun was now on the offensive. Jumping into close quarters,  
  
she shot a deadly knife hand towards Ryo's throat in which he deflected, she followed up this by stepping in with another aimed for his torso, in which he blocked with the same hand. Her body performed a three-sixty turn as use the force from the turn to perform a powerful open hand strike. Ryo put up both forearms to form an x-block, but the force from the attack knocked him back into the wall, he managed to keep his footing, and the wall absorbed most of the shock. But  
  
her attack was not finish as she came charging in with a high sidekick, in which Ryo evaded, her attack left the wall disorted after the impact.  
  
"Ryo don't let her trap you!" Guizhang yell.  
  
"Man she's got you against the ropes..tch." Ren shouted.  
  
Hazuki knew if he didn't think of a way out of it, he would lose. He had to clear his mind, this was the only way he would win.  
  
"Its over..." Ryo said as he dropped his hands.  
  
Niao Shun looked at him half-confused.  
  
"Its over? Perhaps, I should put you out of your delusion then."  
  
Again she charged in, Ryo threw a hard left hand as she charged, it was like before, she blocked and interlocked it.  
  
"Stupid boy..." She said as she clamped his arm.  
  
"No..."  
  
Ryo reversed the lock she had on his arm to form his own lock, he use the leverage from his hold, shifting all remaining weight to his right leg; rushing into her solar plexus with his elbow. The resulting impact cause her eyes to bulge and sent her flying back into the glass table behind her, she look at Ryo with shock, before her eyes closed from incapicitation.  
  
Ryo stood there holding the after stance of his attack, as if he were in a silver screen movie being film.  
  
"Ryo? You gonna stand there like that, or get the mirror?" Ren said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Your skill has improve Ryo." Guizhang commented.  
  
Ryo picked the Phoenix mirror up observing it before putting it away. He looked to Guizhang and Ren.  
  
"Now its all about finding Lan Di, and getting back the other mirror." Guizhang continued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets go then, they might have some backup coming. And as much as I like beating up Chiyoumen thugs. I don't want to see how steamed they get when they see their beloved mistress in a mess like this uh?"  
  
"Right, lets go."  
  
Ryo looked out of the window, it was storming badly. If he had to face Lan Di again, the only way he would lose, it if he died. He clenched his fist tightly together.  
  
"Shenhua, I'm coming. 


	19. Climatic Fate

------------------------------Chapter 19 Climatic Fate--------------------------------------  
  
The sky was a dark abyss, and rain seem to be an unatural occurence to its counterpart. Three heroes exited the building, a burden unknown to the normal populous put on their shoulders.  
  
Ryo closed his eyes as all three exited the building, clenching both fist at the sametime.  
  
"I understand." Ryo said in a low tone.  
  
Guizhang and Ren looked at him confused.  
  
All things came to a end. It was the way of the world, without a end there could be no beginning. Ryo's whole quest was about revenge, but now his obsessive reckless had put another at risk. In for that reason, he had finally understood the foolishness of his way. His father had been defeated, and then murdered by a powerful martial artist. A man who had easily defeated Ryo and his unpolished skill. Yet, he would still go after him. But revenge wasn't what he seeked, his search was for reason.  
  
"My will...."   
  
His eyes seem to flicker an odd resonance.  
  
"We finally meet....." An unfamiliar voice beckoned.  
  
Ryo looked up, the raindrops sliding down his face like steaming tears. He could feel a disturbing aura from the man.   
  
"Who is this guy!?" Ren said loudly.  
  
"I don't know, but he looks like one of them." Guizhang added.  
  
The man flicked his hair from in front of his eye; which was severly drenched from the constant downpour of rain.  
  
"So you defeated Niao Shun? Yes, that has to be true, you wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
He begin to chuckle to himself.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"What's your deal?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"You truly are the Tiger, this should prove interesting, no?"  
  
"What?" Ryo still didn't understand.  
  
"Just how strong is that Hazuki style? I've long for an even battle."  
  
Ryo was exhausted, but his determination kept him going. He wouldn't back down, he had to much pride to. It was routine to him now, as he got into his ready stance. This man was a powerful martial artist he could sense it, and even feel an invisible aura encircling him. At the sametime, it felt as if he possessed the same, he had no fear.  
  
"Why did you call me the Tiger?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Because that is how legend tells it."  
  
He paused.  
  
"But the Tiger will fall here." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Ryo you sure you want to go again?" Guizhang asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be fine." He said confident.  
  
"What a big head..." Ren said observingly.  
  
Guizhang believed Ryo, it seem he had changed in just a couple of months. His moves were polished, and seem more focused in his battles. Could this been the training he recieved in Hong Kong. Ryo had taken it to the next level, ascension.  
  
"Overconfidence is a disease that infects the weak minded."  
  
The mysterious man shot up from the ground at Ryo, diving down towards him with full force. Ryo didn't understand why someone who look so experience would start off with such an erratic move. Ryo evaded to the right, just as the mystery practitioner came slaming into the ground.  
  
Seeing the he was off balance; using the force from the rotation of his hips for power, Ryo flung his leg towards the man's backside, but all his leg made contact with was open space. The last he saw of him was an after image of his shadow....  
  
"What!?" Ryo looked around confused.  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
He charged in from the rear with a paralyzing forearm to the back of Ryo's head, dew shot from the back of his throat as his pupils shrunk to an unreasonably small size, he dropped to the ground weaken, and grasping for consciouness. A White crest flew out from him, catching the eye of his attack; like a spark in shallow water.  
  
"...It can't be." He said in a low tone.  
  
"Tch, now the show off is in trouble." Ren sighed.  
  
"He'll be fine.." Guizhang insisted.  
  
Ryo struggled to get up, but the previous blow was indeed a powerful one. It had took a toll on the already fatigue body of  
  
the jujitsu fighter.  
  
He felt a superior grip grasp his collar bringing him to his feet, though his legs were not planted, in fact he wa at least 2 feet above ground.  
  
"Where did you get that crest?"  
  
"What crest!?" He yelled as he battled to get free of this man's hold.  
  
"That one...."   
  
He flung Ryo to where the crest was, Ryo slammed into the ground right beside it. The ran came down upon his face as he focused in on the crest, the one Xiuying gave him.  
  
"How did you get it!?" He cried out.  
  
"Its none of your.."  
  
Ryo stopped himself, it had hit him, this man had to be....  
  
"Are you Ziming Hong.....!?" Ryo said with fire in his tone.  
  
Ziming looked upon him, he was shocked that he could know such information. Had this boy met his sibling in Hong Kong. No, that had to be it, it was the only way.  
  
"You must be, the brother of Xiuying Hong, also known as Master Lishao Tao."  
  
Ryo made his way to his feet, getting back in his fighting stance.  
  
"Ziming Hong is dead, he died a long time ago, all that is left is me." He said with anger in his tone.  
  
"She said, you had went astray, on the path for revenge."  
  
"Revenge clouds the mind, posions the heart, and consumes the soul. Revenge is what has made me, and what will destroy you."  
  
He begin to laugh a manically laughter to himself.  
  
"No." Was Ryo's simple but comprehended response.  
  
"Why is that young Master?"   
  
"Because I fight, I fight with the fist of virtue!"  
  
"Wise words for someone of your age. Know this, virtue alone will not win this fight." A vile smirk animated his face.  
  
"Come..." Was Ryo's ending retort. 


	20. Tiger Hazuki

-------------------------------Chapter 20 Tiger Hazuki----------------------------------  
  
Focus, one of the most neglected basic skills in Martial Arts. Without it, a Martial Artist was no different then a mindless thug who fights without purpose. Howerver, this basic fundamental had relations with experience. If you understood the basics, as well as the Martial Arts, the only thing that holds your back is your experience.  
  
-Kez   
  
Ryo could only focus on what was blocking his path, a man who had lost himself. It made him think, if he did take his revenge on Lan Di; would he come out like Ziming. A high member in the Chiyoumen, responsible for heinous crimes. Would killing Lan Di really sate his heart?  
  
Ziming charged at Ryo throwing a series of well aimed punches at Ryo's torso section. Ryo was ready for the onslaught as he blocked or evaded each and everyone; stepping back on each unsucessful sucession.  
  
"You allow yourself to be overwhelmed!" Ziming shouted.  
  
Ziming slowed his attack down; in effort to see if Ryo would leave an opening with the change of pace. Ryo continue to block and evade with methodical skill, using his forearms and evasion to thwart his attackers melee.  
  
Growing weary of Ryo's stand, he swiftly dropped down; and swept his right leg sharply towards the back of Ryo's knee. Unable to avoid the attack, Ryo purposely dropped backwards on his backside under the sweep. He then rolled to his feet in next movement; jumping towards Ziming; with his leg raised above his head, who was halfway risen from the previous move. Ryo brung it towards his head, Ziming skillfully halted this attack by bringing his forearms together, however the resulting force pushed him back. Ryo saw this and when his attack leg came halfway down, he rebounded it, and striked towards Ziming's abdomen connecting.  
  
Ziming stumbled a couple of feet before recovering, and charging in again faking a kick towards Ryo's lower body, before bringing the same leg back across Ryo's face. Ryo would only halfway recover after falling back several feet, before he felt another sharp blow impact his chest. Ziming stood in a forward stance with a open palm, as Ryo slammed into the ground.  
  
"Weak...." Ziming said to himself.  
  
"Come on Ryo, you look like a fool!" Ren shouted.  
  
"Ryo, stay focus.." Guizhang advised.  
  
Ryo held his chest as got back to his feet, Ziming was already upon him showing no mercy. He brung foot across Ryo's face after swift rotation of his body sending Ryo hurling across the soaked pavement. Blood trickled down Ryo's forehead, he closed his eyes to prevent it from bliding him. He felt his forehead, he could fill a gash, everything was slowly turning to black. His hands felt numb, he slowly rose again against his will.   
  
Ziming grabbed him by the back of his head, laughing as he did so.  
  
"This is battle, this is what it is. The clash of flesh and fist, I love it!" He begin to laugh again.  
  
He brung Ryo back to his feet, at the sametime, he brung Ryo's abdomen into his knee with a piercing blow, he followed this by slamming his head into the same knee. Ryo fell to the ground disoriented.  
  
"Hahaha" He looked to Guizhang and Ren. "You will not come to the aid of your ally?"  
  
"Tch...man"   
  
Ren being to walk over there, only to be stopped by Guizhang.  
  
"What's your problem, Ryo has lost you idiot."  
  
"No, Ryo hasn't, even after taking all of that. His desire to win still burns strong. He is a man of virtue, I can see that now..."   
  
Ryo rose to his feet once again, his fist clenched.  
  
Ziming stood with his back turn to Ryo shocked that he still had fight in him. His eyes widen even more on what he saw next.  
  
"What!?"  
  
A aura only seen by Ziming resonated around Ryo. Ryo's left eye was sealed shut, his right eye focused on Ziming.  
  
"How could you understand!?"  
  
"...you couldn't undestand...." Ryo said in a low tone.  
  
"Fool!"  
  
Ziming charged in with the same open hand strike, Ryo stepped back and with both his palms parried the attack upwards, leaving ziming off balance and open. Ryo quickly stepped in with jabbed to the abdomen, at the sametime a thunderous roar of lightning breached the clouds, Ryo begin to decimate Ziming's body with these punches until he could barely stand.  
  
Ryo sized him up, then executed his next attack as he dashed in with a knife hand to the abdomen, then to the throat, followed by a spinning heel kick across the face, sending Ziming flying into the pavement.  
  
"Alright Ryo, that's what I'm talking about"  
  
"Impressive, didn't think you would pull it off."  
  
Guizhang and Ren ran over to his side. Ryo walked over to where Ziming laid, defeated.  
  
Ziming looked up to him, somehow still remaining conscious.  
  
"So...the prophecy...remains...true. Heh....you are the Tiger. I was right." He spoke in the weakest tone.  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
"Yes...from a far eastern land. The Tiger...hidden strength...you understand it..."  
  
"I don't know..." Ryo answered truthfully.  
  
"The Dragon will destroy this world...and perhaps"  
  
"Do you mean the Dragon mirror?"  
  
"No.....Lan Di, could she be the....No, you must find the answers on your on."  
  
"The answers.."  
  
"Xiuying, Xiuying, if you see her. Do not tell her of what I have become, tell her I have passed."  
  
He struggled to his feet, turning his back to Ryo as he did so.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please, I've dishonored myself. I could never face here again, little Xiuy."  
  
"You are a man, you must live by your convictions, and die by them. I can't do that for you...Ziming." Ryo answered truthfully.  
  
"Heh,...perhaps. Wise words. Realise your destiny....."  
  
Ziming limped off into the shadows. A man scarred, yet who would one day find peace with himself.   
  
"Ryo our mission isn't over..." Guizhang pointed out.  
  
"Yes, this train hasn't reached its destination." Ren agreed  
  
"Yinlongyan....."  
  
------  
  
Lan Di exited the vechicle, and observed the skyline, he could sense a disturbance. The cave was just ahead, he would not be denied his destiny. If he was truly the Tiger, he would meet him in the cave to end it all. That is where the Tiger would fall. 


	21. Fatal Decisions

---------------------------------Chapter 21 Fatal decesions------------------------------  
  
"Why you looking at me like that, huh!? Just get in." Ren expression was geniune.  
  
Ren slouched over the door of an old looking motor vehicle. The doors were barely hanging to their hinges, its paint job had long since faded. It reminded you of a car that had its share of demolition derbys. Mostly made up of spare parts from an illegal third shop, Ren only used it in emergencies, and prayed that it would work. Hazuki and Chen's son both got in the vechicle, Ryo at shotgun.  
  
"Don't worry, she showed me the way..." Ryo eyes were closed as he said this. He understood what the others didn't. Shenhua is all he cared about right now; her well being. The only way he would get her back was to defeat Lan Di. But somehow, it didn't seem that simple. Shenhua wasn't only reason, he felt drawn to the impending location. Was this his destiny? What convictions did he have? Would his father's spirit rest in peace with the descrution of Lan Di? These questions are what drove him.  
  
"Ryo..then show us the way." Guizhang said in a low tone. He knew this is what it came down to. Hazuki in his eyes was still a novice although his potential was without boundaries. He was left with the frightning question "Would that be enough to stop Lan di!?" They would have to defeat Lan Di here and now or it would me the end; the end of it all.  
  
"Its that simple then, we go!" Ren shouted. But even he knew something terrible was about to come to play. It seem so much like the climax to something significant. He really didn't understand any of it, but with all he seen he believed anything was possible even a possible victory. Then he would move to his ulterior motive once again...the riches.  
  
The chaotic downpour seem to simmer down against its will, the final drops yearned for redemption. Dark clouds disappear from the sky, the scene was animated, a horizon reborn. In the distant Lan Di's vehicle could be seen, his driver even seem to tingle with anticipation.   
  
"Here..." Lan di spoke out suddenly.  
  
"Master?" The driver look around quizzically. There was nothing but a simple clearing. He was one of Lan Di's most trained bodyguards, and driver. Yet he didn't understand why he wanted to stop in a random clearing. Howerver , it was an order and he dared not disobey it.  
  
Lan di stepped from the vehicle looking at a depression in the ground where the sun's glow blessed the murky puddle flowed there. The colors were surreal, a shade of many colors forming a unique pattern.  
  
"What sign is this?" He asked himself. Perhaps, everything that was written would come to play.   
  
Lan Di's guards escorted Shenhua to him, she dared Lan Di looking him in the eye, never wavering under the ferocity of his glare. Lan Di could see she didn't not fear him, he could sense it as well. Every Martial Artist, or rather those with exceptional skill or potential could read their opponent. Some battles are won without even throwing a punch, just like in chess one must know when he is outmatched.  
  
"You do not intend on showing me the door way, do you child?" Lan Di questioned.  
  
"I would never." Was her immediate response.  
  
"Interesting, yet I did expect such a response from you."   
  
"Then why ask?" She countered.  
  
"Such a question cannot be answered. I cannot see the future."  
  
Lan Di paused.  
  
"But apparently you can. What will happen next..?"   
  
Shenhua closed her eyes, a vision appeared in her head; she could see herself in prayer and a glow around her body. The ground itself begin to erupt around her, Lan Di and his guards watched on.  
  
"Well...?" Lan Di said with patience still in his tone.  
  
She opened her eyes a little startled by what she saw, yet she understood.  
  
"...I can't.."   
  
"Perhaps we should get rid of him Master that will make her open it!" The driver barked referring to Ryo.  
  
"Silence, Lee!" Lan Di shot him a look a Master would give his student if had got out of line.  
  
"You hurt Ryo and I'll never help!" She stammered.  
  
"Oh?" Lan Di looked back to Shenhua.  
  
"You heard me...I will never.."  
  
Lan Di turned his back to her.  
  
"You misunderstand me, I cannot guarantee anything if you do not open the way for me."  
  
"But..." She was beginning to weaking.  
  
"Do not make this difficult."  
  
Shenhua dropped to her knees, she knew what she had to do. She had already seen it, now she was living it. Her eyes closed, and she put both her hands together, a lonely tear streaked down her face; only she could hear it touch the ground. A white glow begin to entangle her body surrounding the ground around her as well. Fallen leaves begin to circle around the area as the wind picked up considerably in the enclosed space. Lan begin to smirk it was coming into play, it would be complete soon. The ground begin to sink beneath them all, only forward ground remained on its same level. A rock structural entrance begin to unearth at a daunting rate.  
  
"Yinlongyan...so long I've searched for you." Lan Di voice boomed with exhilaration.  
  
One could see the entrance fully now, Shenhua opened her eyes seeing what she had done, her face full of distraught. Lan di begin to walk forward, the secrets, treasures............  
  
The power...  
  
"Come Shenhua...you still have a use for me."  
  
Reluctantly, she followed Lan Di.  
  
"Shao, Lee stay here...no one is to enter."  
  
"Lan-Di sama as you wish" Lee bowed, as did Shao.  
  
Lan Di walked in exploring the interior with Shenhua, many torches were lit, as if they never burned out.  
  
"Such magic is of the Qin.." Lan Di observed with awe.  
  
They had traversed for at least a half mile deep into the cave before they entered a wide chamber littered with gold, diamonds and other luxuries. Lan Di looked at the booty as if it was nothing. Though he would have his men recover it once he had found what he truly wanted. Shenhua stared at all of it in amazement, she had no idea such a thing could exist in this cave, yet it right before her eyes, therefore she could not deny it.  
  
"Come we are almost there..."   
  
The next chamber, Lan Di could feel the power resonating from it. It wasn't as wide as the other chamber yet its importance is what made up its interest. Two gigantic depictions were carved into the background lit by the many torches that encircled the room. One resembled the dragon mirror while the other was the phoenix.  
  
"uunh" Shenhua let out a moan.  
  
"You've seen something like this before." Lan Di observed by looking in her eyes.  
  
Lan noticed a altar ahead of him, and begin to approach it, a slot laid in the middle of the altar, in writing under it said "The dragon."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
Lan Di held the dragon mirror in his hand, observing its detailed design. Placing it down into the slot without hesitation. Lan Di went to his knees bowing before the altar awaiting what was written. He sensed the Tiger was coming, with him; his destiny and will.  
  
-----  
  
Ren brung the motor vehicle to a sudden halt, smoked stormed from every escapable vent, or cracked in the frame. Ryo could see a black car sitting stationary up ahead.  
  
"That's them...lets go" Ryo shouted.  
  
They all started running up the hill, expecting anything to occur. They were right, two men in the dress up black suits appeared from in front of the cave.  
  
"I can't believe...it" Lee said to shao, removing his shades in the process; revealing his eyes which were full of focus.  
  
"This means you actually defeated Master Niao Shun..." Shao added, also removing his shades, his eyes showing the same amount of training.  
  
"Damn no time for this" Ryo said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Ryo, go ahead will take care of these guys." Guizhang said immediately.  
  
"We won't let him pass."  
  
Ryo dashed forward, Lee and Shao both charged at him with equal force. Instinctively they both jumped up and kicked at him, Ryo rolled under both of them, and without looking back kept running.  
  
"Damn!" Lee yelled out.  
  
"Don't let him get..." Shao immediately stopped talking as he ducked under a spinning heel kick delivered by Guizhang. Shao stepped back getting into a ready stance, as did Lee. Guizhang and Ren both stood firm readying to attack.  
  
"You'll regret that..." Shao said, sizing up Guizhang.  
  
"So what's so special about you guys? We took care enough you black suits for one day." Ren spurted out in a cocky tone.  
  
"I was trained personally under Lan Di...as was Shao, do not mock us."  
  
"You a tough guy now huh? Lan Di must have mistrained on purpose as a joke." Ren begin to chuckle.  
  
"Ren watch yourself." Guizhang warned.  
  
"Heh, Guizhang don't worry about me."  
  
Ren pointed at Lee.  
  
"Hey you, I'm Ren of Heavens."  
  
Lee cracked his knuckles and loosened his neck up.  
  
"Don't worry about any Heavens, you'll be experiencing hell soon enough." Lee countered back.  
  
"Is that so, May the Gods protect you."  
  
Guizhang and Ren rushed ahead for thier climatic confrontation. 


	22. Tiger Awakens

------------------------------Chapter 22 Tiger Awakens -------------------------------------  
  
Ryo dashed through the cave barely keeping his balance, but the managing of his equilibrium was the least of his concern. He could sense Lan Di ahead and that is what matter, it was the only thing that mattered. It only took him a short while to reach the chamber in which Lan Di and Shenhua had already cleared. The magnificent treasures littered the chamber took Ryo by suprise, he didn't think such treasure could exist so freely. He slowed his pace and looked around in amazement, before quickly regaining his composure...  
  
"Shenhua..I'm coming."  
  
Again he picked up his pace, a long corridor led the way to the next chamber. A loud creaking noise echo from behind him; stopping him dead in his tracks. He spun around ready to meet whatever dared him; only to feel the weight being released from up under him, he plunged down a cavity that had appeared from under his feet. It was like a melancholy dream, one minute your running to save someone, and in the next instant your praying to be save, ironic.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" Ryo hollered at the top his lungs as he plunged endlessly.  
  
"Splooooosh" Ryo crashed into a shallow pool of water, it had saved his life. He rubbed his head disoriented from the sudden plunge, but without harm. His attention now was drawn to a brilliant light that sparkled over an altar. It was almost surreal, maybe something you'd see in a fairy tale.  
  
Ryo walked slowly towards the light, he was drawn to it almost. The altar was much like the one Lan Di had discovered. However, this one read differently in place where a mirror would be placed.   
  
"The Phoenix...?"   
  
Ryo took phantom riverstone piece from his pocket, already realizing what its purpose was. He placed the mirror into the slot, stepping back as he did so. A gust of wind shot from beneath the altar, and the ground begin to move. Ryo looked around in disbelief as the entire chamber begin to move from its dormant surface.  
  
-----  
  
Lan Di eyes shot wide open, he felt the cavern was transforming. He rose to his feet, and turned around. Shenhua placed her hands across her mouth, for she knew what was come to play. The chains of fate could not be severed it would all end soon.  
  
-----  
  
"Awaken Tiger, and you will realize your destiny." A familiar voice spoke out to Ryo as the cavern around him continued to transform.  
  
"What, father?????"  
  
"Yes my son, you have started, what has been written since ancient times..."  
  
"How can you be speaking to me?"  
  
"Son, do not waste time by asking questions that have little importance..."  
  
He was right, he would ask about Zhou....  
  
"Father about Zhou...did you.."  
  
Iwao cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Zhou is one of the convictions a man must atone for." Iwao responded.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ryo asked confused.  
  
"If reason is what you search for in my response, then your quest has no purpose." Iwao said full of wisdom.  
  
"But it was for you father, I must get revenge...he took you away..." Ryo searched for words to describe the way he felt.  
  
"Ryo, do you think my spirit would rest easy if you killed Lan Di?"  
  
He did not have to answer that, he knew his father was correct.  
  
"You have matured much in such a long time, surpassed masters of unspeakable skill."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Son your skill at your age even surpasses mines at the time of my death. You have carried the Hazuki named proudly from the shores of Japan to the heart of China. If only you realize the dangers you put yourself through for revenge, yet you are still here."  
  
"Father...." Ryo could barely absorb so much praise.  
  
"These mirrors, they will destroy the world. Understand this my son. When you meet Lan Di, fight with my spirit as guidance, virtue as a light, but not for revenge. Awaken Tiger..."  
  
With these ending words a visible orange glow succumbed Ryo's body, and the chamber in which Lan Di and Shenhua resided became one with his.  
  
"Finally, you have awaken, so you are the Tiger.." Lan Di observed from the other side of the chamber.  
  
"Lan Di..." Ryo's eyes were burning with a firey essence.  
  
Shenhua ran over to where Ryo stood, her heart pounding with joy, she couldn't believe he was here.   
  
"Come then..." Lan Di begin to walk forward both hands behind his back. A jade aura invested itself around his body.  
  
The supernatural occurence that had just befallen the room was unseen to those in the outside world. Both auras begin to intertwine causing an uncanny force of power destroying the very ceiling in which sheltered the cave.   
  
Both auras shot up to the farthest reaches of the sky, none being the dominant force, seperating the clouds on the eve of the sky; causing the clouds and horizon to fade to black. In the center of the chaos a manfestation begin to form.  
  
Ryo looked up and could see it as could Lan Di, who smirked as if he understood what was occuring.  
  
"Yes, it is finally almost complete." Lan Di spoke in a generally normal tone.  
  
"What is?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"Chi You's ressurection...ultimate power."   
  
"You fool, ultimate power!? Chi You will devour the world, kill us all!"   
  
"You don't understand, you are to naive to understand."  
  
Ryo grew angry, what was there to understand. The descrution of the world as we know it was about to come to play, it was as simple as that.  
  
"We are chosen, us three, the phoenix and the dragon would shape the future. I am the dragon, and she is the phoenix...you, the tiger..." Lan Di pointed at him as he spoke.  
  
"The tiger...what is the tiger significance in this...?"  
  
"It is written, the tiger would attempt to stop the cycle, 'The cleansing.' 'The tiger was consumed by the dragon flames' it reads. Your destiny, everything, is to be destroyed by me."  
  
Ryo could not believe what he was hearing, it all seem to be to much for him. Was it really his destiny to be destroyed.  
  
"Don't listen to him Ryo...defeat him..."  
  
Shenhua words were but a mere whisper, but in those words were hope.  
  
"You murdered my father, and now you sought to take a world that doesn't belong to you; you wish only to take...."  
  
"Do not preach to me. Soon it will be over Hazuki, when you lay dying, catch a glimpse of the greatest destiny ever to sway the land."  
  
Hazuki charged at Lan Di making contact with his opponent's right forearm; with his unmolested shin. The ensuing contact sent shockwaves through the chamber.  
  
"Why didn't you just dodge!?" Ryo taunted.  
  
"I wanted to see how much power you could suffice into that blow..weak." Lan Di countered back.  
  
Lan Di broke contact; and followed the motion by bringing his right leg across Ryo's face. The impact caused Ryo to slide back a few feet, but not lose his footing.  
  
"Why didn't you block?" Lan Di said with a smirk across his face.  
  
"I wanted to see if you could knock me off my feet...weak."   
  
Ryo wiped the blood from his mouth and got back into his stance. He begin to throw a series of jabs at Lan Di, who easily evaded the punches, yet he could not find a opening for a counter.  
  
Hazuki stopped jabbing, and immediately lunged forward with his right hand; stepping in with his right leg at a ninty-degree angle. Lan Di was taken by suprise by such an uncompromising move, and he immediately stepped in blocking the blow, Ryo switched his stance, smashing his elbow into Lan Di's unproctected side. Lan Di countered just as the shock hit him with an open palm strike to Ryo's rib cage.  
  
Both warriors fell back stunned by the others blow.   
  
Lan Di looked at Ryo with great interest, he had no idea how he had found a way into his guard, but surely he would not let it happen again.  
  
"This is a different battle Lan Di, I will not lose."  
  
"He speaks with so much confidence, surely his skill could have not improve in such a short time..." Lan Di pondered to himself.  
  
Hazuki fought on will alone. 


	23. Climatic Confrontations

---------------------------------Chapter 23 Climatic confrontation----------------------  
  
"Kei-oppppppppppp!"  
  
Ryo lunged in with another series of punches and which Lan Di begin to parrying, finally catching Ryo's arms in a lock, between his bicep and forearm.  
  
"Such unpolished skill....you which to overcome me with..." Lan Di observed.  
  
Lan Di disengaged the lock, at the same time he sprung his hand invertedly across Ryo's face, knocking him back once again. Ryo recovered from the minor blow, realizing he had made an error, he shrugged it off. He was toying with Ryo, like a Master to a apprentince; in his eyes Ryo could not defeat him.  
  
"Come..." Lan Di extended his hand forward, palm facing up, he rested in a natrual forward stance.  
  
Ryo charged in again, changing his stance to that of the Bow-arrow stance of Tajiquan, shifting his left leg back at forty-five degree angle in comparision to his right. His hands in front of him guarding high and mid sections, ready to intercept attacks.  
  
"No..you come." Ryo instructed.  
  
"So you wish me to end this?"   
  
Lan Di blazed forward as if he phased from sight, striking an open palm strike at Ryo's chest; Ryo quickly intercepted the blow dispatching it to the side, he used the motion to quickly slash at Lan Di's open abdomen, Lan Di countered this by raising his knee in defense; Ryo forearm made a smashing halt into the barrier Lan put between himself.  
  
Ryo instinctively jab with his free hand, at Lan Di's head. Lan Di deflected this punch in the same motion....  
  
"Balance is the most important part of Martial Arts...." Ryo remember Master Qin Tan words.  
  
Hazuki darted forward sharply catching Lan Di off guard; using the brief instant of opportunity he invertly flipped forward, striking both legs across Lan Di's face as he did so. Lan Di's eyes widen as Ryo connected with the unorthodox technique, causing him to slam into the stone ground. A cloud of dust shot up as Lan Di made impact, the wind knocked from him.  
  
Ryo regained his balance, it was a move he had seen the JKD master do when he fought against her in Kowloon. That was just like Ryo, having only seen the move performed a few times he would be able to perform it himself with seemingly adept skill.  
  
Maybe that is what made him different...what made him the Tiger...  
  
Lan Di laid on the ground he could not believe what happen. Not only had this boy found a way into his guard twice; he had connected with a powerful blow that had knocked him to the ground.   
  
"How could this...boy? Is this the same boy that I easily defeated....." Lan Di questioned himself.  
  
The Tiger Swallow style master rose to his feet looking at Ryo with a new concentration.  
  
"If the Tiger did not flow within you. Yes, that is the reason..." Lan Di spoke of something only he and Ryo understood.  
  
Ryo did finally understand, he was fighting with fist of virtue. This was the will of the Tiger, of the Hazuki style. If he was to die here in the Hidden Dragon cave; at least it wasn't for revenge. He did not hold hatred for Lan Di, that wasn't the reason he was fighting him.   
  
Shenhua went to her knees, clasping both hands together she closed her eyes and begin to pray. A white aura invested her body almost immediately, a blinding light blazed up to darken clouds parting them briefly before they closed again. Lan Di looked at her in disgust for he knew what she was up to.  
  
"She hinders the balance!" Lan Di cried out.  
  
"You will not disturb her...."  
  
Lan Di knew had to end this now or the whole cycle would be destroyed because of Shenhua. She sought to change what was written, and make a new prophecy, he would not allow it. He had search to long for his delusional providence. Like a snake he slipped into Ryo's guard with an swift punch to the abdomen knocking Ryo back; Ryo countered before Lan Di could advance anymore evading to the side then quickly sweeping Lan Di's legs. He easily flipped out of this, spranging off his left foot towards Ryo.  
  
"I shall finish him with the same technique I did to his father..." Lan Di though to himself.  
  
Ryo sized up and stepped in jabbing, Lan Di ducked under the attack and formed his hands together while stepping hard in on his right foot. Both his palms connected fiercely into Ryo's thorax, it felt as if all Ryo's internal orgrans imploded upon impact. The blow was like that of a sledge hammer. Hazuki's pupils turned white, images of his life passed through his pupil a million times over...  
  
Shenhua open her eyes; completely terrified and shock over what had just occurred. She ran over to Ryo who now laid on the ground, peaceful. The aura disappeared from around his body.  
  
"Ryo! Answer me Ryo!"  
  
He smiled a tear ran down his face as everything begin to fade to black, Lan Di stood smirking with aspiration.  
  
"Weakling like his father..now everything should go to plan like it was written."   
  
"Yes it will!" Shenhua agreed, a look of anger on her face.  
  
Lan Di look at her in awe, for once he was afraid. He had never seen such a look of anger from someone so peaceful and innocent. Yet now she had the will to destroy him in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean!?"   
  
"From a distant land in the East, from across the sea, he shall appear. He does not know the strength hidden within him. The strength that would destroy him. The strength that would fufill his wishes. When he is ready, he shall seek me out. I shall wait... this encounter has been my destiny...."  
  
Shenhua begin to weep, she was overwhelming herself; losing her composure. Yet she found the strength to continue.  
  
"s--ince ancient times. A dragon shall emerge from the Earth, and the dark clouds shall obscure the heavens. A phoenix shall descend from above, its wings will create a purple wind. In the mist of the pitch black night, a morning star shall glisten, alone..."  
  
Lan Di could not believe what he was hearing, he looked up and could the the dark clouds were being parted by a blinding light. A purple mist formed around the blinding light, Lan Di could not believe his eyes.  
  
"What is that creature!? No it can't be!?"  
  
A brownish, gold bird with glorious wings summoned purple winds with the stroking of its wings. It flew stationary as if it was observing what was occuring below.  
  
"What you read is false, this is what truly is suppose to occur......"   
  
"Chiyou....."   
  
Lan Di could not deny what he was looking at; one cannot deny what illustrates in front of their eyes...He searched for reason.  
  
Ryo eyes suddenly opened, he looked up and saw a shining star. It shined directly on his body, recovering his strength.   
  
"Is that the Phoenix, Shenhua?"  
  
She nodded, and smiled.  
  
Shenhua was overwhelmed with joy, she begin to hug Ryo. Even though he didn't understand that he had just been ressurrected. Lan Di's hands begin to tremble, what kind of sorcery could cause it to occur.  
  
"How could it be, I destroyed him. This should not be happening."  
  
Even the strongest of men deny fact even when it potrays itself before them.  
  
Hazuki rose to his feet and stared at Lan Di, he knew Lan Di's plan had been thrwarted.   
  
"You are defeated Lan Di, walk away and change your ways. There is always another path for those lost..." Hazuki's voiced boomed with virtue and peace.  
  
Lan Di look at Ryo with disgust, the ultimate insult this youth preaching to him. He did not understand his quest. There could be no walking away from this, he would finish him.  
  
"I'll make you understand..."  
  
Lan Di charged at Ryo with the intention of ending it all, either way he would not let one of them walk away from the cave. They would all feel his suffering.  
  
"When you meet Lan Di, fight with my spirit as a guidance, virtue as a light, but not for revenge." Iwao's words ringed in Ryo's head.  
  
Lan Di stepped into Ryo striking range, Ryo lunged in with the pit blow and which Lan Di blocked the first punch and then evaded the second punch.  
  
Lan Di's eyes flickered seeing had an opening for an attack.........  
  
"Goodbye Lan Di..." Ryo retorted.  
  
Ryo's elbow exploded into Lan Di's solar plexus before he could formulate his counterattack, sending Lan Di flying into the altar where the Dragon mirror resided; it exploded into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"Thank you" Lan Di smirked before slouching over lifeless.  
  
Ryo held in place briefly thinking of his father's words.  
  
"One must learn the fundamentals to reveal the essences."  
  
It had been a move he had show Fuk-san once more before he left to China.  
  
Ryo looked back to Shenhua who was still a little overwhelmed because of what happened. She went to Ryo's side as they both look upon the morning star that gleamed into the cave.  
  
"Its finally over..." she said softly.  
  
"Shenhua.." He looked deeply in her eyes.  
  
The star twinkled as their lips touched.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile outside the cave  
  
Ren, Guizhang sat upon the bodies of Shao and Lee. Observing the the morning star Ryo and Shenhua were looking at in the cave.  
  
"Eh Guizhang? I don't know what happen in that cave but I think Ryo won."  
  
Guizhang smirked agreeingly.  
  
"Yes, I can feel it. Ryo I know you would do it, my father was right about you."  
  
"Heh, I think I'll be going in and getting whatever treasure is in there..."  
  
Ren got up and walked towards the cave entrance.  
  
"Ren..." Guizhang rolled his eyes and lit a smoke and continue to look at the morning star.   
  
"Ryo you realized your destiny your father would be proud."  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	24. Hazuki's Reflections

-----------------------------------Chapter 24 Reflections---------------------------------  
  
15 years later, Japan.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day in Yokosuka, and at the Hazuki residence things seem to be even more pleasant. A traditional japanese house was were a powerful martial artist resided. His name, Ryo Hazuki, his dojo set up in front of a cherry blossom tree. Many students lined the walls hoping to one day become master of the Hazuki style.  
  
Ryo face showed obvious signs of maturity, though his hair was still a dark ebony. He walked into the dojo, every student bowed in respect.  
  
"Today's lesson will empahsize the use of the Pit blow technique. One of the most basic techniques of the Hazuki style. Hazuki Kyo will you demonstrate the Pit blow technique?"  
  
Hazuki looked at his son seriously, his son frowned. He had his father's eyes and ears, but possessed his mother's cheeks and lips. He was only ten years old, he had been born when he was twenty five, and trained him diligently like his father taught him. Ryo added several additions and applications to the Hazuki style since leaving China so long ago.  
  
Kyo stepped in with his right leg and punched straight as an arrow, quickly stepping with the other leg, and performing a similarily accurate punch. Ryo was not impressed since Kyo did not add the application of the elbow assault to it as he had instructed him to do the other day. The other students begin to clap enthusiastically.  
  
"That was perfect, except you forgot to add the application we talked about."   
  
"But...sensei" His son seem to be upset that he had disappointed his father.  
  
"No, everyone spar and practice the pit blow. I will return in an hour."  
  
Ryo exited the dojo and walked over to the cherry blossom tree that had been standing there for generations.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard..." A femenine voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"It is the only way he'll master the Hazuki style, Nozomi."  
  
Nozomi, she had came back from Canada two years after what occured in China. Since then she got together with Ryo; married and had a kid shortly after. She wore a traditonal Japanese white kimino, her ebony hair wrapped in a bun. A white hair pin holding it in place.  
  
"Ryo, I found a picture of a woman. She looked Chinese..."  
  
"Did she have red hair?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"Yes, you were standing with her. Was she your friend?"  
  
"Joy, her name was Joy. She was a great asset and friend in my quest."  
  
"Oh, did you meet any others?" She went on.  
  
All this time they had been married. Ryo never really told Nozomi about the quest for revenge or anybody who wasn't really involved.  
  
"Yes, there was..so many to name."   
  
----  
  
Flashback  
  
Ryo walked once again on Scarlet hills, he had to say his final goodbyes to the Master who had guided him on the right path. It was as Lishao Tao knew he was coming as she stood in front of Man Mo temple. He bowed to her respectfully.  
  
"So did you find what you were looking for?" She questioned.  
  
"I found the answer."  
  
"Revenge wasn't the answer, I'm glad you realized that Hazuki."  
  
They both paused.  
  
"Master, I also found your brother...we battled..."  
  
Her eyes widen with disbelief, she knew it was possible though since he was crossing paths with the chiyoumen.  
  
"Ryo, I hope he has found peace."  
  
"I believe he did, I felt his aura after I defeat him. It was clouded anymore."  
  
"Your skill has evolved, your kung fu however has not surpass mines." She said with a smile.  
  
Ryo didn't even want to bother, perhaps she was right it didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
"Xiuying, when I came here. You treated me like a Mother would treat a son.....Thank you for..everything."  
  
The words he spoke touched Xiuying deeply.  
  
"You make me sound like I'm old, but I understand Ryo. You will be a Master one day."  
  
He bowed once again before leaving once again.  
  
----  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ren, you got the treasure you've been searching for now what?" Ryo asked quizically to his thief counterpart.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'll do something virtuous. Like opening an ophanage or something. I don't long to be a thief forever."  
  
"Ren..?" Ryo couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"That's right, this whole ordeal has gave me a new light on life. You can't things for granted. Maybe you should take that advice back with you to Japan."  
  
Ryo extended his hand to Ren; shaking before he went on his way.  
  
"Eh, Ryo! Don't forget Ren of Heavens, I'll be watching you!"  
  
He called to him one last time, Ryo smiled and kept going never looking back.  
  
=-----  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ryo, me and Guizhang are a pair" Joy said excited as ever.  
  
"Guizhang?" Ryo looked at him with awe.  
  
"Its true, we've been friends since childhood. I guess she is my type." Guizhang agreed.  
  
"But we are talking about Joy here...."  
  
Joy punched him in the head upon him saying this.  
  
"What is that suppose to me!?" She said angrily.  
  
"Nothing...I wish you good fortune.." Ryo rubbed his head.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
Baliu village after the ordeal in the hidden dragon cave.  
  
"Shenhua, I must go back to Japan. I want you to come with me..." Ryo pleaded.  
  
"I can't, I am the guardian of this village you know this Ryo...why don't you stay here." Shenhua countered.  
  
"I grow homesick...."  
  
"Ryo I love you, but I cannot force you to stay. If it hurts you this much to be here."  
  
"Shenhua I love you......."  
  
End Flashback  
  
--------------------------  
  
"So this Shenhua, you said you loved her Ryo..." Nozomi seem to be upset.  
  
"Yes and I still do...love her" Ryo admitted truthfully.  
  
"So how can you love me...?"  
  
He turned around and hugged Nozomi, but to her it didn't feel true.  
  
"Nozomi I do, but Shenhua will always have a place in my heart."  
  
Nozomi walked away, she knew he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.  
  
Ryo watched as the cherry blossom beging to fall in unison, he caught one in his hand. It reminded him of Shenhua's innoncence.  
  
Above, unknown to him a Phoenix was watching him, it smiled.  
  
-Kez Apr 2004 


End file.
